The Original CCA
by shadowphantomness
Summary: I've noticed that some people who read Card Captor Ashura would like to know where it came from originally. Well, here is the dark fic in its previous 6 chapter entity, which will help explain some of the older fics...
1. chapter 1

This is a crossover! However, the cards in this story are pokémon cards, not Clow Cards! Ash accidentally let loose the original 150 pokémon cards and now he has to capture them! This has nothing to do with my other series. Ash is 11 and hasn't started on his pokémon journey yet. He does know that he is Destiny and that he was adopted. The cards can either turn you into the said pokémon or summon the said pokémon. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Pikachu can talk in English. Otherwise () is pokémon speech, * * is thoughts, and "" is human speech. This is based on Card Captor Sakura, not the crappy Cardcaptors dub. I do not own CCS or Pokémon. They all belong to people who are a lot richer than me.  
  
Ash was helping his mom clean out the attic. His mom was outside weeding her garden. Suddenly, Ash heard a noise. He picked up the broom he had been using and crept downstairs. The noise was coming from his father's study. It seemed to be issuing from a blue-bound book. He opened the golden clasp on the front. Inside was a deck of card. On the back of each was a poke ball with five streams of white light coming from it. (Like the backing on Japanese pokémon cards.) Ash flipped over the first card. It was a Pidgeot. "Pidgeot…" Ash said, staring at it. Suddenly, a great wind blew up and scattered most of the other cards. Only five were left. Pidgeot, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Eevee.   
  
All of a sudden, something floated out of the book. Ash looked at it. It resembled a small pikachu with a pair of cute little white wings. It slowly opened its eyes and looked at Ash. "I am Pikachu, guardian of the Kanto pokémon card set." Said the pikachu. Suddenly it shrieked. "Where are all the cards?!" "You mean these?" asked Ash, holding out Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Pikachu. "Yes, yes, yes!" said the little winged pikachu. "But where are the rest?"  
  
"Well, when I opened the book, the first card on top was Pidgeot." Said Ash. "When I read the name, a gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew most of the other cards away. These are the only ones left." "What?!" shouted the pikachu. "Well, than you will have to capture them all!" "Huh?" asked Ash.  
  
The pikachu had walked over to the book. "Repeat after me." It said. "Key that holds the contract of the seal, this is your new master. This young boy whose name is Ashura. Under the seal of contract, release!" Abruptly, a golden magic circle appeared under Ash's feet. In the center was the symbol of a poke ball, surrounded by the elements. Then, Ash fainted.  
When Ash revived, he was clutching a golden staff tipped with a pidgeot's head with rainbow plumes. "This is the rod that you use to activate the pokémon cards." Said Pikachu. "I am going to be your guardian. Your duty is to recapture the cards that were blown away by Pidgeot. I'm here to help you." Ash blinked. Suddenly, a small Pidgey appeared. "It's a pokémon card!" yelled Pikachu. "How can you tell?" asked Ash. "Because, pokémon cards and 10x as powerful as regular pokémon! Attack it!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Pidgeot, go!" shouted Ash. Pidgeot shot out of the card and attacked the Pidgey, easily beating it. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Ash. Within seconds, the Pidgey had turned into a small blue card. "You have to write your name on the card." Said Pikachu, handing Ash a small pen. Ash wrote his name at the bottom of the card. Then, he put it inside the book along with Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, and Pikachu.  
The next few weeks…  
  
Ash was busy capturing new pokémon cards. Besides Pidgey, he had caught Gastly, Haunter, Krabby, Muk, Spearow, Abra, and Oddish. Pikachu was really proud of him. Ash had nicknamed pikachu Pika-chan and was forever hiding him from his mom. However, Ash's mom was starting to wonder why Ash spent so much time running around outside-not that it was unusual, of course, but he had stopped playing with the other kids his age. That was the strange part.  
  
Ash ran through the tall grass, chasing a Butterfree and a Caterpie. "Pidgeot, Pidgey, Spearow, go!" Ash yelled. The three bird pokémon shot out of their cards and attacked the Butterfree and Caterpie, wounding them. "Return to your true forms, pokémon cards!" Ash cried, as they turned into energy and two blue cards appeared in his hands. Suddenly, Pika-chan tugged on his pant leg. "What?" asked Ash, looking slightly puzzled. Pika-chan pointed to Gary Oak, who was running towards them.   
"Oh shoot." Said Ash. "Abra, teleport!" The little Abra came out of the card and teleported them back home. Gary stared. Did Ash have a psychic pokémon? If so, how did he catch it? Weren't trainers not allowed to have pokémon unless they had already started on their journey? How did Ash manage to catch one?  
  
Ash wrote his name on his two newest cards and placed them inside the book. "You're doing a good job." Said Pika-chan. "If you catch 30 cards, than 1/5 of my original power will be restored. 60 cards is 2/5, 90 cards is 3/5, and so on." Ash nodded and went downstairs to have lunch.  
  
Just as Ash finished eating, he heard the doorbell ring. There stood Professor Oak, looking very angry. Ash opened the door and let him in. A smirking Gary followed Professor Oak. Ash suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This did not look good.  
  
Professor Oak got straight to the point. "Ash, Gary tells me that you are hiding illegal pokémon in your house. Is that true?" Ash shook his head vehemently. "Are you sure? Gary says he saw you teleport. Do you have an Abra?" Ash shook his head again. "The only pokémon I have is Pika-chan, and she escaped from Team Rocket." Said Ash. Pika-chan came downstairs. Since she had wings, she looked like a mutated pokémon that could have escaped from Team Rocket.   
  
"Does she know Teleport?" asked Professor Oak. Ash nodded as he crossed his fingers inside his pockets. "Very well Ash. You know that beginning trainers are usually not allowed to have pokémon unless they were gifts from their parents, but I'll let this slide because it was a pokémon that escaped from Team Rocket." Ash looked jubilated and Gary looked very sullen.   
  
"Phew. That was close." Said Pika-chan. "I don't like this Gary person. He gives me the creeps." Ash nodded and picked up Pika-chan. "For staying quiet during the interrogation, how about if I give you a treat?" "Yay! Treats!" yelled Pika-chan, who loved food. Ash handed Pika-chan a container of chocolate pudding, which she dove into immediately.  
  
Two days later…  
  
Gary has been spying on Ash continuously, but since no pokémon cards have appeared yet, Gary hasn't found anything out. Just then, Gary saw Ash sneak out of his house. It was past midnight. What in the world was that loser doing out so late? Gary quietly followed. He saw Ash head for a clearing in the woods. Then, Ash reached for a key that was on a chain around his neck. It started to glow a soft golden color. Pikachu got out of the way. Ash closed his eyes and started chanting.  
  
"Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" A golden magic circle formed under Ash's feet as the key around Ash's neck glowed and turned into a staff. "It's around here somewhere." Said Pika-chan. Gary was so freaked out that he nearly fell out of his tree. Fortunately, he didn't. "It's the Zubat card." Said Ash. Pika-chan nodded. Ash's eyes glowed faintly as he sensed where the magic was coming from. Finally, he looked at a cave that was not very far away.  
  
Ash walked towards the cave, followed by Pika-chan, who was flitting around nervously. Gary followed them… he saw Ash walk into the cave. Just then, what seemed like millions of Zubats flew out of the cave, led by a gigantic Zubat. "There it is!" shouted Pika-chan. "Pikachu, go!" cried Ash, striking the card with his staff. A golden Pikachu shot out and thunder shocked the gigantic Zubat, knocking it out of the air. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Ash. The Zubat shimmered for a moment, before turning into energy that reappeared as a small blue card. Gary was shocked. What kind of a person was Ash, anyways? He would confront Ash tomorrow.  
  
Ash put the small card in his pocket and summoned a second card. Abra. Abra teleported them back home. Gary slowly walked back to his house. He decided to ask Professor Oak about this first thing in the morning. Until then…Ash had better watch his step, or else Gary would have something on him.  
  
The next morning, Ash was sleeping soundly, on hand clutching his key. However, he has having a horrific nightmare. In the dream, Gary had stolen his key and pokémon cards. A huge Scyther stood over him, it's razor-sharp scythes ready to cut him to pieces. Ash closed his eyes and screamed…  
  
Boom! A huge explosion woke Ash up from his nightmare. Pika-chan pointed outside the window. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked. There, standing in their backyard, was a humongous Electrode that looked like it was ready to use Explosion. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" cried Ash as he grabbed the key. "Release!" Ash threw on his clothes in a second and jumped on the window. "Pika-chan, do you know what's good against this card?" Pika-chan shook her head. "You don't have any ground, rock, or fighting types. I'm afraid you can't do anything."  
  
"It's going to destroy my house! I have to do something!" shouted Ash. "Butterfree, go! Sleep Powder followed by Psychic." The attacks worked like a charm. The Electrode was fast asleep with its power half gone. Butterfree looked tired, so Ash called it back. "Eevee, go!" Eevee was a normal type, so it sand-attacked the Electrode to reduce its accuracy, followed by a rage tackle and a quick attack. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Ash. In a second, the card appeared in Ash's hand. Ash quickly wrote his name on it and placed it inside the book.  
  
Ash quickly turned his staff back into a key and snuck back into his house. Nobody else had heard the Explosion, since normal people couldn't sense pokémon cards. If they saw them they would just look like normal pokémon, albeit a bit bigger. His secret was safe for now. Or so he thought…  
  
Two weeks had passed and Gary still had not confronted Ash with his secret. Gary hadn't seen Ash catch any more cards, but he was sure Ash was not just lying around. Gary had spent the past week trying to research pokémon cards, but he had only found one book, written by the great pokémon master 50 years ago, Red Oak, who stated that whoever became master of the pokémon cards would have a much greater chance of becoming pokémon league champion.   
  
Gary had gasped when he had heard about this. That would mean Ash would have a much better chance of becoming pokémon master! But how? They were just cards, and you couldn't use them in battles, so what good would they be? No matter. Gary decided to tell his grandfather about this.  
  
Professor Oak was shocked when he heard this. Ash was a pokémon card captor? But that was impossible, unless Ash had released the pokémon cards. The last time the Pokémon card book had been seen was over 100 years ago, in Johto. How could the book have migrated to Kanto without them knowing it? Just than, Professor Oak looked out the window. Ash was holding what looked like a runt Rattata in his hands. It looked very useless and Professor Oak wondered why Ash had it in the first place. Then, he gasped.  
  
"Come on, Rattata." said Ash. The Rattata weakly growled before it turned into a small card, just like what Gary had described. Ash picked up the card and put it into his pocket. With this proof, Professor Oak decided to confront Ash. Gary and Professor Oak headed to Ash's house. Gary reached up and rang the doorbell.  
  
Ash nearly fainted when he saw them outside his house again. What did they want now? Ash slowly walked downstairs and opened the door. Ash's mom had gone on a business trip to Vermillion city, so she wouldn't be back for another few weeks. "What do you want?" asked Ash. "I've very busy. I have lots of studying to do."  
  
"We want to know how you got the pokémon cards." Said Gary. "It's unfair. You shouldn't be the only person allowed to have them. You don't deserve them!" Hearing this, Pika-chan, who had been carrying a tray of tea and cookies, dropped the tray. She rushed into the room in a rage. "You stupid human! I did not choose you to capture the pokémon cards! I am Pikachu, guardian of the Kanto card set! Ash was the one who woke me from my sleep when he scattered the cards! Only people who have magic and care deeply for pokémon can do that! I chose Ash to be the Card Captor because he was kind-hearted! I would never choose you!"   
  
Gary and Professor Oak stared. Gary had heard Pika-chan talk before, but she had been quiet and calm, not in a rage like this. Professor Oak decided to try a different approach. "Well Ash, how did you get the cards?" "I found them in my father's study." Said Ash. "And I don't have to answer any of your questions. Leave me alone! Why do you care about pokémon cards anyways?"  
  
Professor Oak frowned. "If you don't answer my questions, I won't let you start on your pokémon journey!" Ash gasped, since that had been his dream, but he could tell from the expression in Pika-chan's face that this was more important. "Fine. I will not answer your questions." Said Ash. "But I'm telling you to leave me alone." Hearing this, Gary tried to punch Ash, but Pika-chan fired a Fire Blast at him. Gary stared. "I thought the guardian wouldn't be able to attack." He mumbled weakly. Pika-chan grinned. "Since Ash has already captured 1/5 of the cards, I have gotten 1/5 of my power back."  
  
"Well, I challenge you!" shouted Gary. "I'll use my grandfather's pokémon and you can use those stupid cards of yours. Whoever wins will be the new pokémon card captor!" Ash shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. The key of the pokémon is permanently bonded to me. You won't be able to use it. And pokémon cards can't be caught in poke balls. However, I will propose a different challenge. Whoever can capture Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres the quickest will be the new pokémon card master."  
  
"Deal!" said Gary Oak. However, Professor Oak looked worried. Without any badges or trained pokémon, how was Gary going to accomplish this insane mission? Professor Oak sighed. He did want Gary to become the League Champion, but it would be unfair to Ash if he helped Gary. Still, Ash had that flying pikachu of his, so he supposed that it would be okay.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and Pika-chan just sat back and relaxed. Ash knew that the three legendary bird pokémon would not appear until right before the final judgment, where he would have to capture them. As for Gary, there was no way Gary would be able to capture the three legendary birds. Only the chosen one could do so without bringing destruction to this world, and Gary was definitely not the chosen one.  
  
The next day…  
  
Ash was busy chasing the Charizard card through the woods. He was riding on the back of Pidgeot, but Ash knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. Sooner or later, he would have to learn how to turn into that pokémon. Then he thought of the two cards he had found yesterday while cleaning his father's study. One had been Vileplume, which would be no good against Charizard, but the other one had been Aerodactyl. It was worth a try.  
  
"Aerodactyl!" cried Ash as he struck the card with his staff. In an instant, he felt amazingly free. Ash had used the card on himself, instead of summoning the pokémon. Ash's wings beat quickly as he caught up with the Charizard card, which fired a Fire Blast at him. Ash fired a Hyper Beam at the Charizard, which took it out. Then, the staff, which had turned back into the key, glowed faintly gold. The Charizard turned back into a card, which flew into Ash's subspace pocket. Then, Ash de-transformed as the effects of the Aerodactyl card wore off.  
  
"I'm impressed." Said Pika-chan. "You managed to take out the second strongest fire pokémon, Charizard, as an Aerodactyl. And it was your first time turning into a pokémon too! I definitely did not make a mistake when I chose you to be the Card Captor." Ash smiled as he patted Pika-chan on the head and headed home.  
  
Elsewhere, Professor Oak was busy trying to teach Gary how to battle. Gary was failing rather miserably. He had sent Charizard out against Blastoise, and Dugtrio out against Venusaur. Professor Oak was very displeased. "Gary, haven't I told you about element strengths and weaknesses? Pay attention!" Gary sighed as he recalled Dugtrio. Professor Oak was glad that Gary hadn't started out on his pokémon journey yet. Otherwise, Gary would be in mounds of trouble.  
  
Six months later…  
  
Gary's progress at pokémon had dramatically improved. Professor Oak decided that he was ready to take the legendary birds on. He took Gary to the Seafoam Islands first, to try his skill against Articuno. Gary's pokémon team consisted of Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Rhydon, Alakazam, and Pidgeot. That would take out just about every type of pokémon. Gary slowly made his way through the winding Ice caverns, running into Psyducks, Krabbys, Staryus, and Seels. He was getting very annoyed.  
  
Ash leapt through the air as he felt his transformation take place. Articuno, the first of the legendary pokémon he had to capture, had appeared. He had managed to lure it away from Pallet, but it was quickly gaining on him. Ash had been using the Rapidash card, but he was tired of running away now. "Charizard!" yelled Ash. He flew into the air and shot out a mighty Fire Blast at the Articuno, which singed it. The Articuno countered by using Blizzard. (Fire Spin) said Ash as he surrounded it with flames so it couldn't run away, followed by a flamethrower. Finally, the Articuno fell out of the sky. Ash's key glowed and Articuno turned back into card form.  
  
Ash dropped to the ground, exhausted. Pika-chan flew over to him. "Are you okay?" asked Pika-chan. Ash nodded and fell over. Pika-chan sighed and slowly dragged him home. Fighting a legendary took lots of magical energy, and Ash, even though his powers had greatly improved, would still feel drained.   
  
Gary had finally made it through the maze. Then he frowned. He would have to surf across the channel before he could reach Articuno. Gary sent out Blastoise and started surfing across the channel. When he was a few yards away from Articuno, It suddenly ice beamed Blastoise. Gary had not been expecting this and he fell into the water. He swam to shore and sent out Charizard to take care of it. Charizard use flamethrower on Articuno, which burned it. Articuno countered with Blizzard, so Charizard was frozen solid. Starting to get desperate, Gary threw out Venusaur, Rhydon, Alakazam, and Pidgeot at the same time. Articuno's Blizzard took out Venusaur and Rhydon, but Alakazam and Pidgeot were left. Gary decided to try a combination attack. "Alakazam, Psychic! Pidgeot, Whirlwind!" Articuno was slammed into a wall, but managed to faint Alakazam before it toppled over. "All right! Ultra ball, go!" shouted Gary. He smirked. He had captured Articuno, and that was good enough for him. He couldn't wait to show Ash.  
  
Ash was napping when he was awakened by Pika-chan. "Pika, pika, pikachu! (Zapdos is outside!)" Pika-chan yelled. Ash immediately jumped off the couch. "Release!" he cried, activating his staff. "Articuno!" Ash immediately transformed into Articuno. (Blizzard) he whispered softly. The blizzard hit Zapdos dead-on. Ash de-transformed and turned Zapdos back into a card. He laughed silently. Gary was definitely not this quick in capturing the real pokémon.  
  
Gary was wandering through the wilderness beyond Cerulean. Supposedly, Zapdos lived here in an abandoned power plant. Still, he hadn't found the power plant yet and wasn't even sure that it actually existed. Gary sighed and called Professor Oak. "I caught Articuno!" he crowed triumphantly. However, Professor Oak did not look happy. "Gary, you had better hurry. Ash has already caught Zapdos and Articuno." "What?!" shouted Gary. "How could he beat me?!" Professor Oak shrugged and hung up.  
Gary was fuming. How could that loser beat him? He decided to find Zapdos as soon as possible, no matter what it took. With that thought in mind, he headed through the tall grass.  
  
Ash was standing on top of a building. He could sense Moltres' presence around here somewhere. He just wasn't sure where. Just than, he saw faint shimmers in the distance. Ash frowned. Moltres was in a bad mood because all his siblings had been captured. Ash pulled out a different card and activated it. "Aerodactyl!" Ash stealthily flew through the dusky night air until he spotted Moltres. (Hyper Beam) he said. This trick had worked on Charizard, and he was pretty sure it would work here, too. Moltres was taken by surprise and fell out of the sky. It looked like it was about to crash. Ash quickly flew towards it and caught it with his claws, dragging it to safety.   
  
(Why?) The Moltres asked, looking at Ash in puzzlement. (I was trying to burn down your hometown and yet you rescued me.) Ash de-transformed and stood in front of the legendary titan of fire. "Because I love all the cards, and I don't want any of them to get hurt, not even the wild ones." He said. Moltres stared at him. Then, it turned into a blue card. The last card in the set. It was finally over.  
  
Pika-chan ran over to Ash's side. "You caught the last card!" she cried. Ash nodded as Pika-chan handed him the pen. "You will now have to face the final judgment." Said Pika-chan. Ash nodded as he wrote his name at the bottom of the card.   
  
Pika-chan transformed back into her real form, a slender, winged pikachu that was 5 feet tall. Suddenly, Gary Oak appeared in front of them. His eyes were totally blank.  
  
Gray wings appeared and wrapped around Gary's figure. When they opened up again, Gary was gone. In its place was Mewtwo, the last pokémon. (Author's note: This is just Mewtwo with a pair of wings.) "I am the final judgment maker, Mewtwo." Said Gary-turned-Mewtwo. "I will now determine whether the candidate, chosen by decision maker Pikachu, is worthy of being our master!"   
  
Mewtwo flew up as it was silhouetted against the moon. It opened its mouth and shot a devastating Psychic attack at Ash. "Rapidash!" yelled Ash, turning into the fastest pokémon in existence and avoiding the attack. He countered with a Fire Blast. Mewtwo looked slightly impressed as it let out a disable attack this time. Ash writhed in pain but could not move. Mewtwo laughed. "See, you are not worthy of being out master! Prepare to die!" Ash closed his eyes and silently bid good-bye to Pika-chan and all the pokémon he had worked so hard to capture. Then, he opened his eyes to find that he was free. What had happened?  
  
Ash looked at himself and gasped. He had transformed into Destiny! He didn't know how it had happened, but that didn't matter. "Thunder Freeze!" he yelled, freezing Mewtwo in a solid block of ice. Mewtwo had no choice but to surrender. "What final judgment." He muttered. "Pika-chan was instructed to pick out the candidate who was the most powerful and cared for pokémon the most. Of course, only one person fit that description. The others were either too weak or too uncaring. You!" Ash stared at Mewtwo, who bowed. "You are now the new pokémon card master." Said Mewtwo. Ash smiled and cheered, along with all of his cards. "I don't want you to have to be my guardian." Said Ash. "Let's be friends." Mewtwo looked puzzled, but smiled back timidly.  
  
Suddenly, Ash noticed something glowing faintly on his chest. He picked it up as it solidified into a card. "Destiny?" asked Ash. Pika-chan nodded. "This is a new card, created by your magic combined with your hope, courage, and love. That enabled you to turn into your real form without having to use your amulet. From now on, you will not have to use your amulet to transform." Ash looked extremely happy.  
  
Gary awoke feeling very dizzy. He saw Ash standing near him, looking worried. "Gary, are you all right?" asked Ash. Gary growled and pulled himself up. "I'm fine!" he snapped. Ash sighed. "Mewtwo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gary's body was enveloped by the wings and turned into Mewtwo. "Yes?" asked Mewtwo. "I wish you would leave Gary's body and become a card." Said Ash. Mewtwo looked at Pika-chan, who nodded. It closed its eyes and transformed into a new card. Then, Gary revived. He saw Ash holding a pokémon card and suddenly remembered their bet.  
  
"Hey Ash, I caught Articuno and Zapdos!" shouted Gary. Ash looked unconcerned. "Too bad, Gary. I've already passed the Final Judgment and become the pokémon card master." "What?!" "Yep. Too bad for you, Gary." Said Ash. He looked positively smug. "Grrrrrr. I'll get revenge, just you wait!" shouted Gary. Ash just looked unconcerned and walked away.  
  
The end-Until part 2  
Information: Okay, I don't think I need to explain anything but if you have any questions e-mail me at sailorsun_charmander@yahoo.com If you haven't seen Card Captor Sakura before this could be very confusing. 


	2. chapter 2

Here's part 2! The idea of the pokémon cards belongs solely to me. All new attacks and pokémon are mine! Offenders will be prosecuted! I do not own pokémon or Card Captor Sakura. Anyways, Ash is going to start on his pokémon journey. He runs into a few familiar people…Oh yeah, Ash is 12 years old now. And in case you haven't noticed yet, Ash is Destiny. Ash is not going to end up as Gizelle's boyfriend, for those of you who have seen CCS. I am totally AAMRN and am not going to put Gizelle and Ash together!  
  
"What do you mean I can't go on my trainer's journey?!" shouted Ash. "I beat Gary fair and square! Are you playing favorites here?!" Ash was screaming at Professor Oak, who was trying to look calm. "Listen, Ash, I told you that if you didn't answer my questions you wouldn't be eligible for this journey! You brought this on yourself!"  
"I am not some lab specimen!" Ash countered back at him. "Fine! But without me, you will never complete your pokédex!" Ash stormed off in a rage. Pika-chan, who was sitting on his head, patted him comfortingly. "Pika-chan, what am I going to do?" asked Ash. "I've already become the pokémon card master, so there's nothing else to do." Pika-chan shook her head. "From what my insight tells me, you're going to be doing some more card capturing. In a matter of days, some kid is going to let loose the Johto set. You'd better be prepared to catch some new pokémon cards. Maybe we should practice some."  
"Okay." Said Ash, who looked calmer. He and Pika-chan headed for the backyard. Soon, shouts and explosions could be heard. Ash's mom still hadn't returned to Pallet, but reports in Vermillion showed that she had left 2 months ago. The police had presumed her dead, so they had quit searching. This made Professor Oak Ash's legal guardian, which was very irksome.   
"Pika-chan, why can't I live alone? Even staying with one of my siblings would be better than this!" "But Articuno and Zapdos have already been captured by Gary Oak." Said Pika-chan. "I could release them!" shouted Ash. Pika-chan considered this for a moment, before nodding her head in consent. (Note: Ash is Destiny, remember, the youngest of the legendary birds.)   
Late that night, a figure dressed in black silently crept into Oak's lab. It headed straight for the lab, where Articuno and Zapdos were being experimented upon. Ash silently used his psychic powers to open the locks. Articuno and Zapdos looked up in shock. "Shhhh." Said Ash as they cautiously came out. "I have to get you out of here before daybreak." Ash crept out with the two birds sitting on his shoulders. Then, he let them go. The two birds each blessed Ash before flying away, finally free after a month and a half of imprisonment.  
Unknown to Ash, there were hidden security cameras hidden in the lab. It was a good thing that Ash had been wearing his black hooded cape, so they could not see his face, but it was only a matter of time before he was identified.  
The next morning…  
Ash was rudely awakened by Professor Oak. "Ash, is this some kind of a joke?! You let Articuno and Zapdos free last night! What did you do that for? Do you know how hard Gary worked to capture them?!" Ash shrugged and paid no attention. "Fine! I'm never giving you your trainer's license, never! Maybe this will make you repent!" Ash shook his head. "Then I'll take away that key you have and Pika-chan!"   
Ash grinned. "If you can actually find them…" Professor Oak didn't know what he meant, so he took it to mean that Ash didn't care.  
A week later, Professor Oak was still searching when Gary ran up to him. "Grandpa, Ash ran away! We found a note in his room! He's gone to Johto!" "What?!" asked Professor Oak. Gary handed him the note. It read "Dear Professor Oak and Gary,  
I thank you deeply for your hospitality. From now on I shall have no need of it. I am going to Johto for a reason I cannot tell. Good-bye."  
"Why would he go to Johto?" asked Gary. Professor Oak shrugged. "There are several other Professors in Johto who give out licenses. Perhaps Ash is there for that purpose." "Of course!" said Gary. "Becoming a pokémon master is Ash's dream! That's the best explanation!" They decided to give this matter no more thought.  
Meanwhile in Johto…  
"Muk, go!" shouted Ash. Muk appeared in front of the Chicorita, who looked petrified. "Sludge Bomb!" yelled Ash. The helpless Chicorita was rendered unconscious. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Ash. In a few seconds, he was standing there with the Chicorita card in hand. Ash grinned at Pika-chan, who gave him a thumbs-up. Just then, a girl ran into the clearing. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a small Geodude.  
Pika-chan glared at the Geodude. "Long time no see, Rocky." She said. The Geodude glared back. "All right Pikachu, speak up. What are you doing here?" Pika-chan growled and said. "I'm helping my master, of course!" "But this is the Johto card set!" yelled the Geodude. "You're not supposed to steal cards!"  
"Nonsense." Said Pika-chan. "Ashura is Destiny, and the Pokémon card master. He can catch any pokémon card he wants, and he's going to capture them all!" Geodude stared at Ash for a minute before saying "I don't believe you." Suddenly, The girl screamed. "What's the matter, Gizelle?" asked the Geodude. The girl pointed to a huge, towering pokémon. Ash smiled. "Ringuma, you're mine! Machamp!" Ash transformed into Machamp and Seismic tossed Ringuma, followed by Karate Chopping and Low Kicking it. The Ringuma fainted. Ash's key glowed as Ringuma turned into a pokémon card. Geodude growled at them. "See?" said Pika-chan. "He's a natural, the only one fit for this duty." The Geodude growled at them again and retreated.  
  
"Gizelle, I want you to be careful around that guy." Said Geodude. "Yes, Geo-chan." Said Gizelle. "Why?" "Because, he's trying to catch my cards. You can't let him do that!" said Geo-chan. "But I only have Noctowl, Hoppip, Aipom and Hoot-Hoot. What am I going to do? I can't even transform yet!" Geo-chan sighed. "We'll just have to try our best."  
  
Ash and Pika-chan were having dinner in their hotel when Ash suddenly stiffened. He looked at Pikachu and nodded. Then, Ash and Pikachu teleported out of the hotel. They saw flames in the distance. Ash grinned as he prepared to attack. Gizelle and Geo-chan were running from the attacking fire pokémon. Ash laughed. "Blastoise, Wartortle, Squirtle, go!" The three water types appeared and attacked the pokémon. Being water types, they were immune to the attacks of the attacking fire pokémon. "Now Gizelle!" shouted Geo-chan. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Gizelle. Three cards appeared, but they all flew towards Ash. "What the-!" asked Gizelle. Geo-chan sighed. "There was only a 1/100 chance that that particular trick would work. You see, pokémon cards go to the person who beat them. You didn't do anything."  
Ash smiled as the three cards floated over. "Hinorashi, Magumarashi, Bakufun. (Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion.) Isn't it perfect. Of course, I knew that ahead of time, so that's why I sent out Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise." Geo-chan had a sudden urge to punch Ash in the face. He decided to act on it. However, Ash ducked before Geo-chan hit him. Instead, he reappeared behind Geodude and hit him. "Faint attack." Said Ash with a smirk. I learned it from Blackie and Eifi (Umbreon and Espeon.)  
Geodude gasped. "You've already captured Umbreon and Espeon!?" Ash nodded. Geodude was getting worried. *How many cards does he have anyways? * Ash didn't say anything, but Pika-chan spoke up. "Counting the three Ash just caught, I think the count is up to 180. That means 30 cards from the Johto card set." "What!?" shouted Geo-chan. *How could Ash capture 30 cards right under our noses? * Ash smiled. He had been out of bed nearly every night after he had become master of the Kanto card set, catching cards. Of course, Oak and Gary had wondered why he had been so tired, but they had attributed it to nightmares.  
"Bye now." Said Ash as he and Pika-chan teleported away. The sound of their laughter haunted Gizelle throughout the night. The next day, Ash and Pika-chan left New Bark Town, where they had been staying. Gizelle and Geo-chan were relieved to see them go. However, Geo-chan had felt peculiar when they left.  
Ash and Pika-chan laughed. There was a good reason for them to leave New Bark. You wouldn't be able to catch any more cards there. Too bad Gizelle didn't know it. Two days later, Gizelle was out training her Cubone and Graveler (Yes, she has two real pokémon.) When Geo-chan suddenly flew out of the house. "Gizelle, can you feel that?" asked Geodude. "What?" asked Gizelle. Geodude sweat dropped. "A pokémon card, obviously. Let's go!" Now Gizelle did not want some person from Kanto to catch her cards so she followed the energy source. They chased it all the way to Azalea before it disappeared. Then, they heard laughter behind them.  
Ash and Pika-chan were standing on a rooftop. Ash was holding several cards in his hands. "Looking for these?" he asked. "Slowking, Bayleaf, Meganium, and Waninako (totodile.) If you're smart, you won't go back to New Bark. That area is swept clean of pokémon cards. Now I'm not doing this to help to. But I like challenges, so just try to catch the rest." Then Ash summoned Pidgeot and rode away.  
Smoke was pouring out of Gizelle's ears. "That arrogant, stupid, jerk!" she yelled. "What does he have that I don't!" Geo-chan shrugged. "Knowledge and Experience, plus more variety in cards. That's about it though." "Geo-chan, you trying to make me look inferior!" shouted Gizelle. "No Chili tonight!" "No! Please no!" shouted Geo-chan. (Chili's his favorite food.) Gizelle stormed off. She was getting very infuriated.  
Ash smiled. "Pika-chan, this is so easy. She's hardly putting up a fight." "Maybe she likes you." Pika-chan suggested. Ash laughed. "She's probably just afraid of my superior power." "Well, yeah. Geodude shouldn't have picked her as the Card Captor. She's doing a horrible job. And since you have the majority of the cards, she'll probably fail the final judgment." Ash smiled  
Within the next few weeks…  
Gizelle had managed to capture three more cards; Yanma, Heracross, and Donphan. Ash had so far been avoiding them, but it was getting increasingly hard.  
  
Ash skimmed through the air in his Charizard morph. He was chasing Murkrow, but he didn't want to hurt it too badly. Down below, Yanma was also fighting Murkrow. Ash frowned. If Gizelle kept butting in, he would make sure that she would have a fatal accident. Finally, the Murkrow fell to the ground, where Heracross, Donphan, Hoot Hoot, and Noctowl attacked it. Ash dropped to the ground and flamed all of the attacking pokémon to a crisp. Then, he picked up Murkrow and glared at Gizelle.  
"Have you no mercy?!" he shouted. "Murkrow was already hurt. You could have turned it into a card, but no! You kept attacking it! Are you trying to kill it?! I can see your strategy now! Kill all of the pokémon so they can't be turned into cards! Well, with that kind of a heart you will never become a card master, never!" Ash's eyes glowed faintly as he used soft-boiled egg on the Murkrow, who looked very grateful.  
"Turn it into a card now!" yelled Geo-chan. "Oh yeah! Return to your true form, pokémon card!" The Murkrow turned into a card, but instead of flying to Gizelle, as was expected, it flew to Ash. "What?!" shouted Geo-chan. Ash glared at them again. "The pokémon gets to choose. Obviously, it did not choose you, because you have a heart of stone. You will never become a master." Then, Ash disappeared.  
Ash flew through the air on silent wings. Until now, he had tried to keep his temper under control, but Gizelle was grinding his nerves. The way she treated the pokémon cards like objects was grinding him. He had been very close to transforming into Destiny and killing her, and he was not willing to be pushed much farther. The next time he sees Gizelle abuse a card will be her last time fighting one.  
Four months later…  
  
Ash looked at his new book. It held 231 pokémon cards, counting Destiny. Gizelle had captured 24 of the pokémon cards. The only ones left were Entei, Raikou, Suikun, Honou, Lugia, and Serebii. The six legendary pokémon of Johto. Catching them was part of the test, the rest was surviving the final judgment.  
Ash was in Rapidash form, chasing Raikou. Thank goodness he had Rapidash. The legendary cats were the second fastest pokémon after Rapidash. (Fire Blast!) shouted Ash as he used it on Raikou. It didn't hurt Raikou too much, because Raikou was electric type. * I better use something else.* thought Ash. *Wait a minute. Pika-chan told me I could switch from one pokémon to another without de-transforming. I've got to use it sometime, so why not now. Articuno! * The majestic ice bird appeared as Rapidash disappeared. Gizelle stared. She had been riding on Noctowl. Geo-chan also stared.  
(Ice Spiral!) said Ash, as he surrounded Raikou with ice so it couldn't run away. Raikou struggled for a bit before turning into a card. Ash smiled as he did a V for Victory sign. Gizelle and Geo-chan looked miffed and decided to try and do better next time.  
Ash and Pika-chan were having a feast to celebrate. In the middle of it, they were suddenly disturbed by water flooding into the room. "Is this just me, or is this Suikun." Asked Ash. "It's Suikun." Said Pika-chan. The legendaries appear one after the other, remember?" Ash sighed. "Couldn't she have waited until we were done eating?"  
"Release!" yelled Ash. "Raikou!" Ash turned into the majestic electric pokémon and let loose a Thunder attack into the water. A piteous scream was heard. Ash quickly headed towards the source. What he saw made his temper flare. Gizelle's grass types were beating the life out of the already weakened Suikun. "Turn into your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Ash. Suikin disappeared and flew towards him. The picture on the card was a grateful looking Suikin that had a look that clearly said. *Thank you for saving me from getting killed.* Next, Ash turned his attention to Gizelle.  
"Gizelle, I warned you. I'm giving you one more chance. However, since I highly doubt that you will survive the final judgment…I'll let this slide. But don't you dare try to beat up another pokémon, or else I will take great pleasure in arranging your extinction." With those words, Ash and Pika-chan vanished in a puff of smoke.  
The next day…  
  
Ash and Gizelle were chasing Entei through the tall grass. "Gizelle, use Mereep now! Ash had soaked Entei with Hydro Pump, intending to catch it then and there. The Mereep appeared and used Thunder on Entei, knocking it out. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" yelled Gizelle. For once, the card flew to her. "All right, I got Entei!" yelled Gizelle. Ash and Pika-chan both looked shocked. Then, they vanished.  
"I can't believe Gizelle got Entei!" shouted Ash. Pika-chan also looked puzzled. "What does she have that we don't?" Ash sighed before he tensed up again. Ash and Pika-chan locked eyes and headed out the door in a flash.  
Gizelle, Mereep, and Geo-chan chased Lugia through the woods. Geo-chan knew that if Lugia got to the sea, it would be all over for them. Mereep had only managed to hit Lugia once, and Lugia had countered with recover. This situation was getting dangerous.  
Ash (as Zapdos) and Pika-chan flew through the night sky, searching for Lugia. Gizelle had already captured Entei, and Ash did not want any more of the legendaries to end up in her hands. "They're over there!" yelled Pika-chan. Gizelle was riding Mereep and Geo-chan was levitating next to her. (First we take out the opposition.) Said Ash as he fired a might Thunder attack at Gizelle and Geo-chan. Gizelle got fried and fainted, while Mereep turned back into a card and Geo-chan fell out of the air, cursing. Then, Ash took off after Lugia.  
Ash followed Lugia all the way to the ocean, before it vanished. Pika-chan and Ash snuck through the caves on the whirlpool islands before they finally found Lugia in a secret cave. (Thunder wave.) Said Ash, as he paralyzed Lugia. Then, Ash turned back into a human and pulled out his staff. "Return to your true form, pokémon card!" he yelled.   
Lugia was transformed back into a pokémon card. Ash quickly left the cave, Pika-chan in tow. When they returned to their hotel, an angry Geo-chan and Gizelle confronted them. "All right, spit it out, what did you do?!" shouted Gizelle. Ash stared back at her coldly and did not reply. Geo-chan decided to help by throwing a rockslide attack at Ash. Ash dodged and threw something into the air. There was a flash of light. When the light cleared, Pika-chan and Ash were gone.  
The next day…Ash and Pika-chan were chasing Honou. Honou had so far evaded capture, but Ash was gaining on him. Then Ash realized something. (Of course. In my Suikun form, I can't run fast enough. I can't attack him either. Time to change forms. Not Articuno, because Articuno and Zapdos aren't too good against fire. Wait a minute. This one just might work. Lugia!" Ash transformed from Suikun into Lugia and took to the air. Pika-chan applauded this move as Ash started gaining on Honou.  
Down below, Gizelle and Geo-chan rode on Entei. They were trying to get close enough to attack Honou, but it wasn't working. Plus, Entei was a fire type, just like Honou. *Just my luck. * Thought Gizelle. Just then, they saw Ash transform from Suikun into Lugia. *Oh my god he captured Lugia! * Thought Gizelle. Lugia shot through the air and launched an Aeroblast at Honou, followed by a Hydro Pump. Then, Honou was turned into a card.  
Gizelle cursed. She was too late. Damn that Ash for having all the luck. Geo-chan looked like he was ready to cry. Gizelle sighed. She would capture Serebii, or die trying. She did not want Ash to become Card master of the Johto set, because then she would lose all her cards. That thought scared her.  
Ash was awakened from his sleep by a near-hysterical Pika-chan. "Ash, Gizelle is out right now trying to catch Serebii! You have to hurry!" Ash quickly threw on his clothes and ran outside. Entei had broken Serebii's wings and was now quietly walking in circles around it. Ash felt a pang in his heart as he jumped out of the window and landed on Entei.  
Gizelle screamed. Ash quickly transformed into Honou, and let loose a devastating Atom Force attack at Entei, which buried it in rocks. Then, Ash walked over to Serebii. The poor pixie pokémon looked up at Ash, as if expecting him to kill her. "Return to your true form, pokémon card." Ash crooned softly. Gizelle hadn't noticed, she was still too busy trying to exhume Entei.   
Serebii floated over to Ash, because Ash had saved it from being killed by Entei. Then, Ash picked up his silver pen and wrote Ashura at the bottom of the Serebii card.   
  
Flash  
  
6 spots of light heralded the arrival of six pokémon. They slowly shimmered into existence. Six never-before-seen pokémon appeared. All six of them faintly resembled cats. The first one was a red cat with fairy-like wings. On its head was a tuft of flames. "Flaris." It said, baring its teeth.  
The second cat was a pale blue-green color with fins instead of paws and a ridge of silver along its back, along with silver wings/fins. "Hydroxis." It said, as it flapped its fins slightly.  
The third cat was a grass-green color, with a wreath of pink and purple flowers around its neck and ears. Huge wings that seemed to be made out of a single flower protruded from its back. "Floweris." It said, as some petals blew towards Ash and Gizelle.  
The fourth cat was white with gold lightning shapes on its chest and cheeks. It had a pair of spiky gold wings and a long tail tipped with golden spikes. "Sparkle." It said, as it flapped its wings and the sound of thunder was heard.  
The fifth cat was lavender with pale black wings and black stripes. "Supernatural." It said, as it shot a psychic beam towards them.  
The last cat was pure black with blood-red eyes and wings. "Demon." It said, as its eyes focused on them with evil intent.  
The challengers and their opponents were ready. Now it was simply a matter of time. The cats focused on Ash first. "You were not the one chosen by decision maker Geodude, and yet you wish to challenge us?"   
Ash nodded as he reached for a card he knew they wouldn't be able to reflect. (Note: The final judgment maker can reflect cards back at the person if they are a certain type/species of pokémon. For example, using a Psychic or Normal pokémon card against Mewtwo would be bad since Mewtwo can reflect those back. )  
"Destiny!" In a flash, Ash transformed into the last legendary bird as he let loose a Thunder Attack at them. Most of them retaliated quickly enough, but Hydroxis wasn't quick enough and got paralyzed. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" shouted Ash. Hydroxis was caught off guard and turned into a pokémon card. "No way!" shouted Demon. It charged Ash next. "Reflect!" shouted Ash, preventing himself from being damaged. (Sing!) Ash started singing, which put Demon to sleep. (Dream eater.) said Ash, as he fainted Demon. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" Demon was also turned into a card.  
Flaris, Floweris, Supernatural, and Sparkle gaped at Ash. So did Gizelle and Geo-chan. * It can't be. * thought Geo-chan. *There is no way that Ash could have created a new card-Destiny at that-unless he was Destiny himself! * Geo-chan took a good look at Ash, who was currently evading Flaris' Flame Wheel, Floweris' Petal dance, Supernatural's Psywave, and Sparkle's Thunderbolt. He was doing a pretty god job too. Geo-chan looked slightly worried.   
Gizelle decided that she wasn't going to let Ash become the Johto card Master, so she sent out Hoot Hoot, Noctowl, Heracross, Donphan, Yanma, Mereep, Entei, and Oodairu, to attack him. With so many pokémon against him at once, Ash decided to even the odds a bit. "Articuno, Suikun, Umbreon, Murkrow, Clefable, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Jynx, go!" (Ash isn't using any fire, electric, psychic, or grass types because those will be reflected back.) Articuno took off after Sparkle, Suikun fought Entei, Umbreon and Murkrow took on Supernatural (dark is good against psychic), and the rest took on Gizelle's pokémon.   
Articuno froze Sparkle in a block of ice just as Umbreon and Murkrow caught Supernatural off guard with their double faint attack. Ash paused in his chasing of Floweris to turn them both into cards before he was hit in the back with Stun Spore. Ash dropped to the ground, Paralyzed, as Aerodactyl charged Floweris and pinned it to the ground. The key that hung around Ash's neck glowed weakly as Floweris was turned into a card also.   
Since Floweris was captured, Ash was released from Stun Spore. "Thanks a lot everybody." Said Ash, before all his pokémon disappeared and he was left holding a stack of cards. Ash smiled. Just then, a voice rang through the air. "The first candidate has passed. Now let us see if the second candidate, chosen by decision maker Geodude, is worthy of being out master!"  
Another six pokémon appeared, exactly like the ones Ash had fought. Gizelle gulped. Most of her pokémon were already tired from fighting Ash's pokémon, and the only ones who stood a chance were probably Entei, Oodairu, and Donphan. "Entei, Oodairu, Donphan, go!" shouted Gizelle. "Foolish girl!" hissed Flaris and Hydroxis, as Oodairu and Entei started attacking Gizelle. "Help!" yelled Gizelle as she was severely beaten up. "You didn't tell her?" asked Demon, leader of the pack. "Gizelle! You can't use fire, water, dark, psychic, electric, or evil type pokémon!" shouted Geo-chan. "They'll just be reflected back and attack you! And since Entei and Oodairu are so powerful-!" Geo-chan cut off as Gizelle screamed and fell to the ground.  
Geo-chan floated over to her. "The decision maker can not help the candidate in the test. If he does it shall be counted as a forfeit." Said Demon. Gizelle slowly struggled to stand up, but failed and fell down again. "You have lost." Said Hydroxis. "Very well. You shall pay the price." Gizelle fainted. When she awoke, Geo-chan was standing over her. "Are you okay?" asked Geo-chan. "You're still here!" shouted Gizelle. "I thought you said you would have to go if I lost! Does this mean I didn't lose?" Geodude shook his head. "They made a special case in you exception. You lost all the cards but I'm still here."  
"I lost all my cards?!" shouted Gizelle. "How did that happen?!" Geo-chan shook his head. "After you lose the final judgment, your cards will be given to the card master, if there is one. If nobody survives and wins the final judgment, the cards will be resealed in the book and sent elsewhere. Unfortunately, Ash beat the six pokémon, so he got your cards." "No!" shouted Gizelle, crying loudly. Geo-chan just sighed.  
  
Pika-chan and Ash jubilantly headed towards Pallet. Ash would sell his house and use the money to buy poke gear. Then, Ash would start on his journey and fulfill his dream. Ash was now thirteen and older than most people, who started at age eleven. Ash was ready. New adventures beckoned on the horizon, and he couldn't wait.   
  
So…Did you like it? Hate it? Part 3 is coming soon! What troubles will Ash run into once he starts on his journey? 


	3. chapter 3

Hi! Here's part 3! Ash starts on his pokémon journey. Will the way be smooth, or will he be off to a rocky start? Read this to find out! Ash will run into some familiar people. New friends, Old rivals…the journey's just begun!  
  
Ash stood in front of Professor Elm. "Very well, I will give you a pokédex and starter pokémon and let you start your journey. What starter pokémon do you want?" Ash considered for a while before he studied the poke balls sitting in front of him. Finally, he pointed. The ball was empty, as were the two next ones. Professor Elm sweat dropped and said "Err, All the other trainers came yesterday, so I don't have any normal starter pokémon left. However, if you want something different…Ash nodded his head as Professor Elm went to the back of his lab. He returned with a handful of poke balls. "Since you seem to have experience, I'm giving you these. They were just created by a breeding center and won't obey me, so I was wondering if you'd take them off my hands."  
"Oh yes!" shouted Ash. He took off as Professor Elm stared after him and sighed. Later, Ash opened the poke balls. The first one was a small red cat with fairy-like wings. "Flaris!" shouted Ash. He quickly opened up the rest and gasped. Inside were Hydroxis, Floweris, Demon, Sparkle, and Supernatural. "Oh my god." Said Ash. Pika-chan also looked surprised. Instead of attacking him, the six pokémon sat next to Ash and purred. Ash smiled. "They can sense the magic coming from you. They know you care for pokémon and you are the card master." Said Pika-chan. Ash grinned and picked them up. "All right, let's go to Violet!"  
Two days later, Ash had arrived in Violet. He had sent Professor Elm six pokémon already. Pidgey, Hoot-hoot, Noctowl, Rattata, Otachi (Sentret), and Lady-Ba. Ash headed for the poke mart and stocked up on potions and poke balls. He didn't bother to buy other stuff, because you can get all kinds of berries. Next, Ash headed for the Pokémon Center to get his pokémon healed. Finally, Ash walked to the gym.  
"I wish to challenge Faulkner for a Wing badge!" shouted Ash. Lights appeared on a boy with spiky hair. "You wish to challenge me?" asked Faulkner. Ash nodded. "Very well. Pidgey, go!" "Sparkle, I choose you! Thundershock!" shouted Ash. Sparkle appeared and attacked the Pidgey, which fainted. Sparkle also took out Pidgeotto easily. Faulkner didn't believe his eyes. "When did you start your journey?" asked Faulkner. Ash shrugged. "Two days ago."   
"Two days ago! That's impossible!" said Faulkner. Ash shrugged. "I got special pokémon from Professor Elm. Faulkner sighed and handed Ash the badge and TM. Ash left the pokémon center feeling happy. Then, he got a call from Professor Elm.  
"Yes?" Asked Ash. "Ash, do you know a boy named Gary Oak?" He stole a rare pokémon from my laboratory!" "What?!" shouted Ash. "I guess you do know who Gary is. Could you please try and get that pokémon back?"   
"Sure!" said Ash. He sighed. *Knowing how Gary treats his pokémon, I'll be lucky if it's alive when I find it. * Ash hung up and shrugged. *I guess I'll have to quit pokémon training for a while. * he thought. Then he ran into the woods and pulled out his key. "Key that hides the power of the elements, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" A golden magic circle formed under Ash's feet as the key around Ash's neck glowed and turned into a staff. Ash threw a card into the air and struck it with his staff. "Aerodactyl!" Ash transformed into the majestic rock pokémon. Pika-chan climbed onto his back and they took off.  
Several hours of flying had passed and Ash still hadn't spotted Gary. It was getting dark, and Aerodactyl didn't have any night vision. "Change to Noctowl." Said Pika-chan. (Good Idea. Noctowl!) shouted Ash. Soon, he spotted a boy dressed in a dark blue shirt and pants sneaking around a house. (That's him. Double Edge!) Two small balls of light hit Gary dead-on. Ash smirked. Gary looked up and growled.   
"Arcanine go! Take that annoying bird out!" The Arcanine let out a growl and a flamethrower attack. Ash dodged and let loose a Hypnosis, which put Arcanine to sleep, followed by dream eater. "No! Arcanine, return! Gyrados, go!" The enormous sea serpent appeared and Hyper Beamed Ash, who fell because the Hyper Beam had broken one of his wings. *Damn! Better switch morphs than. Denyru!" In a flash, Ash had turned into Denyru, the final evolution of Mereep. Ash let out a Thunder punch, which took Gyrados out, since Gyrados was flying/water type.  
*Is this mew? * thought Gary with surprise. *Either that or it's a ditto. I'll try and capture it. * "Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, go!" (Hmm. Let's even the odds a bit. Mewtwo!)Ash changed into Mewtwo and let loose Psychic, which took out Venusaur, followed by Thunder, which took out Blastoise and severely damaged Charizard. Gary gasped and backed away. Ash slowly descended and reappeared in front of him.  
"Ah! Ash?! What are you doing here!?" asked Gary. Ash did not reply and Pika-chan zapped Gary. "All right Gary, I know you stole a pokémon from Elm's lab. Give it back!" Gary gasped and backed away. "You're a freak! I always knew you were weird! Leave me alone!" Gary backs against the wall. Ash sighs and pulls out a card. "Sneasal, go! Thief attack!" Sneasal nods and steals Gary's poke balls. Ash opens them all, finally revealing a small cream-colored pokémon with chocolate colored paws. It whimpered softly and looked up at Ash.  
Ash's eyes brightened as he got an idea. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" shouted Ash. Persiaisha looked startled before turning into a card. Gary stared. "I didn't know I could turn pokémon into pokémon cards." Said Ash. "Well, now you can, since you are the pokémon card master. You can also turn your cards into real pokémon." Pika-chan stated. "Really?" Ash looked pleased. Gary, on the other hand, did not realize the implications of this.  
A few months later…Ash has all 8 badges and is heading for the Johto League. His pokédex is completed and he has around 300 pokémon. Gary is the Johto League Champ and its up to Ash to dethrone him!  
  
End of part 3! This is short but the next one will be longer, I promise!  
New Pokémon- Persiaisha: (normal type) A Siamese kitten with extra sharp claws and 2 pairs of ears.  
Ash can turn normal pokémon into cards because he is the pokémon card master. 


	4. chapter 4

Hi! Here is part 4! Please review and send comments and criticism to sailorsun_charmander@yahoo.com! Anyways, Ash is about to challenge the Elite Four. Will the pokémon card master be able to hold out against the Elite Four? (What do you think?) Ash has about 350 pokémon cards/pokémon. Will Gary Oak get his revenge? Will Gizelle get her revenge? Read this fic to find out! I do not own the poem! I do not own pokémon! I do not own CCS! I only own the pokémon cards, new pokémon, and new attacks! People who use them without my permission will be prosecuted!! () Is translated poke speech, ** is thoughts, and "" is human speech.  
  
Ash Ketchum, Pokémon card master extraordinaire, accompanied by his faithful pal Pika-chan, set off through the winding mazes of Victory road. True, danger lurked everywhere, in the forms of rowdy trainers and high-level wild pokémon, but Ash was beating them off rather successfully. Professor Elm was extremely proud of Ash, because Ash had completed the pokédex by capturing all 260 known species of pokémon, and discovering lots of new ones. However, Professor Elm did wonder why Ash hardly sent him any pokémon. The truth was, Ash had used his powers to highly upgrade his poke belt, so it could hold up to 400 poke balls, all shrunk down to the size of beads. Of course, no one knew about this.  
Ash and Pika-chan beat off yet another trainer, this one a Cool Trainer Jack. Jack had been a fair challenge, having Charmeleon, Charizard, Wartortle, and Blastoise, but he wasn't good enough. Pika-chan was getting tired and so was Ash, so they decided to crash for the night. Charizard started a campfire, while Ash got out poke chow for all of his pokémon, including Pika-chan. They were getting tired. Soon, Ash and all his friends fell asleep.  
Unknown to Ash, two pairs of brown eyes watched. One pair belonged to Gizelle, the pokémon card captor who Ash had defeated at the time of the final judgment. The second pair belonged to Gary Oak, who wanted revenge on Ash for becoming the pokémon card master. As soon as they were sure Ash was asleep, they crept out. Sitting on Gizelle's back was Geo-chan, the annoying guardian of the Johto card set, who had stuck with Gizelle even after she had failed the final judgment.   
Gary silently pulled a gun out of his backpack. Leveling it at Ash's body, he pulled the trigger. In an instant, there was a bright flash and a deafening explosion. Ash's body went limp as bright flashes of light started appearing. In an instant, Gary and Gizelle saw themselves staring into the eyes of hundreds of pokémon, who all looked very angry. Uh oh…  
Gary and Gizelle were dragged to the police station by Alakazam, who told officer jenny that they had murdered the trainer Ash Ketchum. Jenny was aghast when she heard the news. She couldn't imagine why the Johto League Champ would try to kill a trainer. Perhaps he was afraid of losing his title, but that was no reason to kill a person! Gizelle hung her head. True, she had often thought of murdering Ash, but she never considered the actual possibility of it happening! What was she to do?  
Fortunately for Gary and Gizelle, a passing trainer named Richard (Richie) managed to find Ash and take him to the hospital, where he was treated. Ash spent four months in the hospital, recuperating, but he was not happy about this. Four months. He had missed four months of training, and he would have to wait until next year before he was able to compete in the Johto League.  
  
Ash scowled at the wall. Four months. He was finally out of that damned hospital. He was glad, too, that he could finally restart his journey. Professor Elm had come to see him and offered condolences, and Richie had tried to help too. But Ash was going to get revenge on Gary and Gizelle. How dare they! He hadn't known they would stoop that low, but Ash was going to have to be very careful from now on.  
  
Gary had been sentenced to several years in prison for attempted murder. His license had almost been revoked, but his grandfather had pleaded with the authorities not to. Gary's pokémon had been sent to Oak's laboratory, where they still lived. Gary was angry, very angry. He had been hoping Ash would die, but all had failed. Now, Gary wasn't sure what to do.   
Gizelle, who had fallen in love with Gary, pitied him. She had been innocent in the crime he had tried to commit, so she had been let off with a warning. Gizelle had fallen in love with Gary, and she was going to do whatever it took to get Gary out of jail and back into his career path.  
  
Ash moaned as he spotted another trainer. * Oh god not another one, please. I'm sick and tired of fighting. * Ash quickly released Pidgeot and took off, not caring if anyone saw. *I might be a good trainer, but I do know when my pokémon have no will to fight anymore. Now is one of those times, and I'm sure they wouldn't let me use my cards. * The trainer stared after Ash's retreating figure with surprise, than shrugged and left.  
Ash was basically wandering around Johto. He already had all the badges, and it would be several more months before the next tournament. Ash sighed. If only he had used foresight…he would have known about Gary. Then, he would not have been shot, and he wouldn't have had to spend four months recuperating. Ash wondered what he was going to do…  
Pika-chan nuzzled her master's hair in an attempt to cheer him up. Ash smiled at the small electric rodent that had stuck with him ever since he had opened the Kanto card book so many years ago. She was an excellent poke guardian, and an excellent warrior. Ash owed his life to her quite a few times, and he had saved her too. They cared about each other a lot. And they always went through everything together.  
  
Gizelle silently crept through the electric fence around the prison. If all went according to the plan, she would have Gary out of there in a few minutes. As the fire alarm went off, Gizelle smiled as she saw several guards chasing the Charmander that had set off the alarm. Gizelle casually threw out a poke ball and produced Cubone, then proceeded to dig her way into the cell where Gary was kept.  
Gary looked up in surprise as a mound of dirt appeared between his feet. He blinked slightly, and then saw Gizelle looking at him. "Surprise." She whispered. "Now lets get out of here." Gary followed Gizelle until they reached a building. Then, Gizelle produced a Pidgeot. They climbed aboard and were soon in Pallet Town.  
Professor Oak was not at all surprised to see Gary. "I see you finally made it out. Here's your new pokédex under a different I.D. and your poke balls. I think all your pokémon missed you a lot. Gary smiled at them. Charizard, Blastoise, Umbreon, Venusaur, Gyrados, and Pidgeot. "Thanks a lot gramps." He said cheerfully. "Wait! Shouted Professor Oak. "Here's your blue hair dye. You'll need to dye your hair." Gary sighed as he spent two agonizing hours trying to dye his hair properly. When he emerged from the bathroom, he looked totally different.  
  
Ash nearly screamed when he saw the headlines. Gary Oak escapes from prison! Ash sighed and glared at the article. Pika-chan looked at Ash and they both nodded. If Gary was on the loose, they had better be really careful…  
  
Gary Oak and Gizelle were trying to locate Ash. That loser had managed to get himself lost yet again, and it was getting extremely annoying. They had been hacking through the underbrush of Ilex Forest for hours without any luck. Gary's new name was "Ace", just another trainer who wanted to join the pokémon league. Ash had been seen in this area just a bare half hour ago. Where had that loser gone?  
  
Ash smiled as he skimmed through the air as Butterfree. It was so…free, he thought. Gary doesn't know I can turn into pokémon, which is a good thing. Gizelle probably forget to tell him, which is just as well. I can't believe they're still looking for me on the ground. How pathetic. Pika-chan laughed along with her master as they flew towards Blackthorn. Ash was going to hide out in the dragon's den for the time being.  
  
Two weeks later…  
  
Gary had had absolutely no luck in trying to locate Ash. Where could the loser hide, anyways? He had already checked all the major cities, and even New Bark Town, but he had no luck. Gizelle and Geo-chan had tried to sense him. They had explained that people with magic could usually tell if other people have magic, but they couldn't feel Ash's green aura anywhere. (Quick note here: The color of your aura is usually your element type. Ash has a green aura because he is earth type. Yes, I know this sounds strange, but in this case earth means that you are bonded with pokémon and care a lot about them.)  
  
Ash smiled. His aura had been green, before he had found out about the darker elements. Now, his aura was a deep black, almost sinister. Of course Gizelle couldn't find him! Ash still cared about pokémon yes, and he was still bonded with them, but he was no longer the happy, naïve child he had been. Gary and Gizelle had taught him that to survive, you needed to be strong. Ash did not want another attempt on his life anytime soon, so he had changed for the better. Even Pika-chan and all his cards had changed. The backing on the card had changed from a bright blue with a poke ball to a deep black with a gold and black special ball on it. It symbolized Ash's new style and dedication.  
Ash's pokémon had also learned to be strong. They still didn't hurt other pokémon unless absolutely necessary, but if it got too bad, they would fight to the death. Ash's pokémon were really devoted to him, and they did not want some uncaring fool like Gary Oak to win the championships again, even if it was under a different name. And they all wanted to fry Gary for trying to kill their master.  
It was a beginning…and an end. The beginning of Ash's new life…and the end of his old one. Ash Ketchum would live no more. Instead, like a Phoenix rising from the ashes, came…Ashura.  
Ash and his pokémon started training differently too. Now, they learned how to fight hard. It seemed like the spark of kindness in all of them had been hidden. Now, they cared only for their master and each other, not any wild or other trainer's pokémon. Pika-chan had changed too. She was fiercer now, and would rip anyone attempting to hurt Ashura to shreds.  
Soon, Professor Elm received a call from Ash, which stated that he needed his pokémon, so he sent them to him. After all, Prof. Elm was well pleased with Ash, since Ash had completed the pokédex for him.  
Ash smiled as he surveyed his army. Pokémon admired him; he knew that, because he was the pokémon card master, but also the chosen one. Ash frowned. Soon, he would have to save the world. Of course, he would…for the sake of the pokémon, but first, he would wait for Gary to try…and fail.  
  
Three months later…  
  
Gary and Gizelle were traveling through the Orange Archipelago in search of new pokémon. Of course, Gary wanted to catch and train more pokémon, and Gizelle would follow her love to the ends of the world. (Hey, a lot of people did Gary and Gizelle pairing, so don't flame me!) They had yet to find Ash, although there were rumors of a powerful trainer somewhere in the Orange Islands.  
A storm was kicking up and they finally crashed aboard Shamuti Island. Soon, a bunch of people ran down in coconut masks and spears. Gary nearly freaked out when one of them kissed him on the cheek. "The chosen one!" shouted Melody, the girl who had kissed him. "What?" asked Gary. "You're a pokémon trainer, right. Well, you have to travel to the three islands-ice, fire, and thunder, to find the three spheres and bring them back to this island. It's a ritual we perform every year. After you come back, I hug you and play a song on this flute."  
"Hey, it sounds cool." Said Gary. "Let's go!" "No, we have to eat first." Said Melody. "Dig in." Soon, Gary decided he was ready to go. Gizelle followed him and Melody in their boat. "First, we head to fire island." Said Melody. They all got in Melody's boat and approached the island. Finally, Gary managed to locate the first sphere, hidden in a crevice. After lots of pulling, he managed to extract it. "All right! I got the fire sphere!" he shouted.  
Next, Gary and them headed to Lighting Island. However, the weather soon took a turn for the worse. A huge thunderstorm started kicking up. Gary gasped when he spotted Zapdos flying through the air, high overhead. However, he ignored it for now and managed to get the lightning sphere. They were heading to Ice Island when they spotted a flying airship. It shot out several rings, which encircled Zapdos and captured it. Now that was too much for Gary to bear. He had captured Zapdos once, and by god he was going to do it again. "Pidgeot, go!" shouted Gary. Gary rode on Pidgeot and headed for the airship, where he and Gizelle were captured, since Gizelle had been riding her Fearow.  
Lawrence III was searching for Articuno when his computer informed him that they had captured something extra. So, he went to take a look. He spotted Gary and Gizelle trying to free Zapdos and Moltres. "If I can get these two, I can beat Ash Ketchum!" said Gary. "If you actually manage to break those cages." Said Lawrence III. "They're fireproof, waterproof, thunder proof, and basically can't be damaged." Gary growled and started hitting at the cages, where the legendary birds largely ignored him.  
Meanwhile, Gizelle was reading a tablet.  
'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.  
Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail and thus the world will turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen One! Into thine hands bring together all three,  
The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take.  
For between Life and Death, all the difference you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the guardian song.'  
"Shrine, what shrine?" asked Gary. Gizelle shrugged and looked outside. "Look, its Articuno!" she shouted. Gary looked out and readied his poke balls. "Charizard, Arcanine, Ninetales, go!" the three fire pokémon shot high-temperature flames at Articuno, who cringed under their assault. Unfortunately, this enabled Lawrence III to capture Articuno as well. Things were not looking good.  
  
Down below, Slowking sighed as he watched the sky. The human had captured Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres…what would happen now? The three titans couldn't fight in such cramped quarters, he knew that, but they would certainly try. Suddenly, the airship exploded in a burst of flames. Articuno, the last one captured had frozen Moltres' cage, so Moltres had retaliated and in turn freed Zapdos. The three together had destroyed the airship. What would happen now?  
  
The three guardians started fighting, as the legend stated. Suddenly, on the back of a Pidgeot came a small boy and girl. The boy had strong powers…perhaps he was the chosen one. He had already collected two of the spheres. However, when Gary placed the spheres in their appropriate places inside the shrine, they did not glow. Instead, they seemed to turn dull and glassy. Slowking gasped. "This was not supposed to happen!" he said. "Unless…you are the enemy of the chosen one!" As if in agreement, the spheres suddenly shattered into a million pieces. Slowking gasped. What would they do now?  
Down beneath the sea, Lugia watched these actions with misgiving. It silently waited for the chosen one to wake it from its sleep, so it could attempt to save the world. Gary was as perplexed as the rest of them. Wasn't he the chosen one? Melody had said so, hadn't she? So why wasn't anything working? Gary decided he would have to do an all out pokémon battle. "Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Umbreon, Arcanine, Ninetales, Pidgeot, Gyrados, Rhydon, go!" he shouted. The nine pokémon appeared and attacked the three legendary birds.  
  
Back on his airship, Lawrence III was rather confused. Wasn't the great guardian of the sea, Lugia, supposed to arise and quell the fighting? Why wasn't Lugia anywhere to be seen? Lawrence III did not know that the chosen one would have to summon Lugia. He decided to put things to rest and threw out those energy rings again, to try and recapture the legendary birds.  
  
Just then, a flash of black light appears. *It looks like someone is trying to stop the legendary birds from fighting, *, Gary thought. *I wonder who it is. * The light finally stops and forms into a shape; a half-human half bird freak. Its voice echoes across the battlefield. "Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres. Cease this fighting right now!" Just than, a huge waterspout appears and out comes a magnificent white bird pokémon with blue spikes on its back and head appears.   
"Lugia!" breathes Gary and Lawrence III at the same time, each scheming to capture it somehow. Ash notices this and sends a psychic at both of them. Gary drops to the ground in pain as Lawrence's ship crashes into the ocean, never to rise again. Ash heads towards Fire Island, for what purpose nobody knows.  
Ash quickly flew through the battle and towards Fire Island. As he entered the shrine, he spotted the shattered pieces of the sphere on the ground. Ash sighs as he picks them up and they reform into a perfect sphere, glowing with red-gold flames inside. Ash quickly tucks this inside his subspace pocket and heads for Lightning Island.  
Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos are still fighting and Ash barely manages to weave through without getting hit. Pika-chan follows, scanning for any potential attacks. Ash approaches Ice Island and searches for the shrine. He finds the ice sphere, still perfectly intact. Ash breathes a sigh of relief and sets his course for Lightning Island. Then, disaster strikes  
Ash gets hit by a combined Fire Blast, Blizzard, and Thunder attack and falls into the ocean. Slowking sighs and wonders if all will be right in the world. Lugia dives down into the water and rescues an unconscious Ash (not Destiny, the transformation disappeared when he fainted), and then manages to bring him to the island Slowking is on, before getting attacked by the legendaries again and staying down.  
Ash woke up to see an anxious Slowking staring at him. "I feel like I got hit by lightning." Said Ash. "You did." Said Slowking. Ash turns his attention to the battlefield and notices that Lugia is nowhere to be seen. "Oh no! Lugia, I'm so sorry!" he cries. Then, Ash notices that he still has not collected the thunder sphere.   
"I have to get the thunder sphere!" shouts Ash. Slowking shakes his head. "You're too weak. Send somebody else." "No!" shouts Ash as he reaches for the black key dangling around his neck. "Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract Ashura commands you, Release!" Ash's key had changed along with his cards. It was now a night black staff topped with a silver moon and blood-red stones. Ash closed his eyes as he felt his power awaken.   
"The chosen one has to collect all three spheres, you know that!" said Ash. Slowking is taken aback and looks at Ash, before realizing that he speaks the truth. He is the chosen one. Ash runs to the edge of the island, but is grabbed by Gizelle. "At last I've found you, Ash! Now all the pokémon cards will come to me!" At the same time, Gary grabbed Ash. Ash tries to fight them off, but finally faints. Just then, his body glows a faint black-gold color as Destiny awakens.  
Destiny stares at them with malice before taking flight into the air. Gary stared at Ash in shock and turns to Gizelle. "Did you know about this?" he asks. Gizelle nods. "He used this form during the final judgment. That's how he became the card master." Gary stares as Ash forms a black shield around himself and heads to Lightning Island. Soon, he returns triumphantly with the lightning sphere in one hand. Ash places all three spheres in the shrine and the tablet begins to glow.  
Green, soothing water flows through the area, reviving all the hurt pokémon and bringing Lugia back to life. Ash runs down and apologizes profusely to Lugia, who puts a wing around him and clucks soothingly. The three legendaries also gather around Ash, who looks a tad embarrassed, and he soon disappears. There is no evidence that Destiny was ever there, except for a single black feather that sits upon the ground. Gary picks it up and puts it in his pocket, deciding to take it back to Pallet with him.  
Ash heads back to his island. He will stay there until it is time for the Johto championships.   
Professor Oak was busy running tests on the feather. Finally, he came up with the following results, with Gary's help. Also, what the ancient legends stated also seemed to be true, so he added that in as well.  
Name: Destiny  
Pokémon type: Flying/dark  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: ?  
Known attacks:   
1.Dark Shield-forms a shield of darkness  
2.Aeroblast- An attack that Lugia also knows  
3.Transform  
4.Psychic  
5.Double Team  
6.Substitute  
7.Mirror Move  
8.Amnesia  
9.Metronome  
10.Sing  
11.Dark Thunder- Electricity formed out of dark energy  
12.Thunder Freeze- Electricity which freezes into ice  
13.Thunder Flare- Electricity which transforms into fire  
14.Flaming Thunder- Fire with electricity mixed in  
15.Ice Spore- Spores which freeze your opponent  
16.?  
  
This pokémon is very rare and there is only one in the world. It is known as the guardian of all pokémon. It is very solitary and does not tolerate humans in its presence. It does not enjoy the company of humans and may attack if disturbed. It has the ability to create, change, and destroy. Pokémon are naturally attracted to it, and they form very deep bonds with each other.  
Ash wrapped his gold and black wings around himself as he felt the transformation take place. When he opened his eyes again, he stared in the mirror and smiled happily. His night-black hair and golden eyes had disappeared, replaced by shoulder length red hair and snapping green eyes. Ash smiled. His black pokédex turned red as his picture changed. Underneath was the name Alex P. Ash's golden armor set with black stones had changed into a red shirt, green pants, and blue headband to keep his long hair out of his face. All was ready…  
Ash headed for the Johto League Championships, where he quickly signed up. "Your first challenge is on the ice field at 2: 00 P.M. today." Said the lady. Ash peered at his watch and saw that it was only 8:00 A.M., so he decided to go and train. Ash was squaring off with Lugia in the woods when somebody found him. The girl gasped and fainted. Ash quickly used this to his advantage. "Amnesia!" he shouted, wiping away the fact that she saw Lugia. Then, Ash headed off to the ice field.  
Ash and his Wartortle were waiting impatiently by the field when a small girl with blond hair and green eyes appeared. "This battle will now begin!" shouted the announcer. The red trainer, Alex P., has sent out a Wartortle! What will the green trainer, Samantha Williams, do? The green trainer reached for a poke ball. "Magnemite, go!" she shouted. Magnemite appeared and started hovering over Wartortle's body.  
* Wartortle, Skull Bash! * Wartortle heard its master's voice inside its head and skull bashed the Magnemite. "Oh no! Magnemite, thunderwave!" Wartortle withdrew into its shell as the thunderwave passed over it harmlessly. Then, it poked its head out and let loose a hydro pump, effectively destroying the magnemite. "And the winner is…the red trainer, Alex, from Johto!" Ash smiled as he proceeded back to his hotel.  
Ash had rented the master suite in the hotel, for no reason other then to be able to send all his pokémon out without anyone interrupting. The private pool inside the suite was teaming with pokémon, as were three of the four bedrooms, plus the kitchen, dining room, living room, and exercise room. Ash sighed as he went to his room to take a short nap.  
The next day, Ash faced an opponent across the water field. It was a boy with big glasses and brown hair named John. Ash smirked as he sent out Sparkle. The boy stared, before deciding that his Cloyster could take it on. *Sparkle, Thunder Vine followed by Thunder Spore." Sparkle nodded to its master as John decided that he would attack first. "Cloyster, Aurora Beam!" Sparkle expertly dodged it, and two golden vines, crackling with electricity, shot out of its back and wrapped out the Cloyster. It screamed in pain and instinctively used Blizzard. Sparkle frowned and decided it was time to even the odds a bit. It let loosed the dreaded Thunder Spore attack, which successively fainted the Cloyster. The next two pokémon out, Seadra and Seaking, were taken out with a simple Thunder shock. "And the winner is the green trainer, Alex!" shouted the referee.  
Ash smiled as he gathered up Sparkle. Then, he nearly dropped it when it started to glow. When the light cleared, a larger cat-like pokémon appeared. It had golden fur accented with silver stripes, lightning bolt scars on its cheeks and chest, and a double-tail like Espeon, only the two tips were covered with spikes. A double pair of spiky golden wings completed the ensemble. "Sparkle has evolved into Shimmer!" piped up the little pokédex Ash was holding. Ash smiled and hugged his pokémon.  
When he was out of sight, Ash pulled out his staff. "Under a new seal of contract, your master commands you, return to your true form, pokémon card!" Shimmer glowed briefly before turning into a black card. Ash smiled as he slipped the card into his pocket. Then, he headed off to the poke mart to buy some essential items.  
"I would like a Leaf Stone, a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, and a Thunder Stone." Said Ash. "Very well, that will be $16000." Said the cashier. Ash handed him the check and went off. Fireris (Flaris evolved), Shimmer, Hydroxis, Demon, Supernatural, and Floweris sat in front of Ash, looking curious. "Would any of you like to evolve?" he asked. Fireris and Shimmer shook their heads, since they had already evolved. The rest of the pokémon looked rather interested. Floweris nodded her head, so Ash held the Leaf Stone over her. Soon, Floweris stopped glowing. When the light cleared, Perennialis stood there, a magnificent forest-green cat with flowers all over her body. Ash hugged her too.  
Demon, Supernatural, and Hydroxis did not want to evolve, so Ash let them be. The next day, Ash was at the flying field. He frowned slightly as he saw his opponent A.J. He had heard rumors about A.J. Supposedly he had won 100 battles in a row using only a sandshrew. Well, Ash knew a sandshrew would probably be no good on the flying field, but he was still a bit nervous.   
"This battle shall now begin!" shouted the announcer. Ash grinned as he threw one of his poke balls into the ring. "Shimmer, I choose you!" The newly evolved electric/flying type materialized and roared. A.J. considered this for a moment before throwing out Beedrill. "Hyper Beam." Said Ash. The Beedrill was taken out in one hit. A.J. gaped and threw out Butterfree next. "Hmm. I know, Shimmer, return! Venomorphisis, go!" Venomorphisis! Shouted the purple-bodied pokémon with rainbow wings. A.J.'s pokédex beeped loudly. "Venomorphisis, the evolution of Venomoth when it reaches level 500 and is exposed to a solar stone." Ash smiled. Venomorphisis, Fire Psy! Fire Psy, a combination of psychic and fire blast, effectively wiped out Butterfree. "And the winner is Alex!" shouted the referee. Ash smiled and left.  
The next few battles progressed relatively quickly. But when Ash hit his seventh-level battle, trouble struck. Ash gritted his teeth and looked across the battlefield at the smiling face of his rival, Gizelle. Ash suddenly had an urge to punch her, but restrained himself. Gizelle sent out Marowak, so Ash decided to humiliate her. *Pika-chan, go! * Pika-chan appeared and quickly thunder punched the Marowak, followed by Hydro Thunder. The Marowak quickly fainted. Next, Ash told Pika-chan to use Double Kick on Geo-chan, which took it out. (Since fighting moves are good against rock.)  
Ash smirked at Gizelle and left. Gizelle was surprised, since she didn't even know him. However, Geo-chan told her to close her eyes and calm down. Gizelle gasped. That person had a very powerful magic aura, but it was so dark. Creepy. Oh well, she would leave Gary to take Ash on.  
Since Gary had been released from prison, he had reclaimed his title as League Champion. However, the new trainer, Alex, from what Gizlelle told him, seemed like a potential threat. Gary was looking forward to a decent challenge. However, he did not know that this challenge would end in his downfall.  
  
Ash closed his eyes as he chanted his healing spell. All of the pokémon that had battled looked happy and refreshed now. Ash smiled and went to sleep on his bed, while his nocturnal pokémon went outside and played.  
Finally, Ash was ready to challenge Gary. "This is a 6x6 match, no items. The champion can't switch pokémon until they're fainted, but the challenger can substitute at will. This battle will now begin!" *Shimmer, go! Thunder shock! * Shimmer immediately thunder shocked Gary's Pidgeot, which caught it off guard. Ash smiled. * Gary always sends Pidgeot out first, so that's why I used Shimmer. * Gary's next pokémon, Gyrados, also got taken out because a devastating Thunder was more than enough to put the water/flying type to sleep.  
Next, Gary sent out Rhydon. Ash smiled as he said, "Shimmer, Thunder Vine!" Four vines crackling with electricity wrapped around Rhydon and electrocuted it to death. Gary was starting to get desperate now. "Arcanine, do not fail me!" The huge red wolf Fire Blasted Shimmer, who was burnt. "Return, Shimmer!" shouted Ash. "Hydroxis, I choose you!" The small water kitten appeared and shot a Hydro Pump at Arcanine, who countered with Fire Spin. "Hydro Thunder!" yelled Ash. The Arcanine was soaked and then electrocuted, which ended in it fainting.  
Ash grinned as Hydroxis took out Charizard, but frowned when it was fainted by Magneton. Then, the match between Gary's Umbreon and Ash's Espeon ended in a tie. The score was Alex,3, Gary, 5. Gary decided that now was the time to use his secret weapon. His poke ball popped open to reveal…mew. "Mew," said Ash. "The only one of the cards that I haven't caught so far. Well, it ends now. Mewtwo, go!" The huge purple pokémon shot out of its ball and launched a devastating Psychic attack followed by Hyper Beam and Mega Punch. Mew mewed in pain and frustration. What was he doing?  
Meanwhile, Mew had used Recover and Psychic. It seemed like there was going to be a tie. Just then, Ash leaned over the barrier and shouted "Mewtwo, hyper evolve!" Mewtwo readily complied as feather wings grew out of its back and it's body strengthened. It looked more like a jungle cat now. Ash smiled. Mewtwo's decorative collar contained a hyper stone, something that could be used over and over to evolve any pokémon. Ash smiled as Mewtwo shot a combined Steel Wing, Psychic, Sing, Hyper Beam, and Aeroblast attack at Mew, which fainted it.   
Gary looked at Alex in shock. How could a brand new trainer like him manage to capture a legendary pokémon? Gary did not know, but he intended to find out. After the award ceremony, when 'Alex' was inaugurated as the new League Champion, Gary followed him silently with a devious plan in his heart.  
  
The end of this part! Please review! If you want me to continue writing, review my story! If I get over 20 than I'll write more! 


	5. chapter 5

Here is part 5! Gary's is going after Ash again! So is Gizelle! Will Ash finally get his revenge? Or will he fall prey to their devious schemes? And what about mew? Does she have something up her sleeve? The Aqua League, League Badges, New pokémon, and new attacks belong to me! If you use them without my permission I will flame you! If you ask for permission I'll let you use them! If I use both Ash and Ashura, it is only because my freaking computer won't let me type over and the words get chopped up.  
  
Ashura smiled. He had finally beaten Gary. Now, he would get revenge on Gary and Gizelle for being the blundering fools that they were. Of course, first, he would try to capture mew. The Psychic type was rather powerful, and he was sure he could hyper evolve it into something even better. He would probably kill Gary…it would break Professor Oak's heart, so Ashura could get revenge on him too.  
Ashura wanted revenge on Professor Oak because he had helped Gary capture the three legendaries and started him on his pokémon journey. Ashura had been forced to get his license from Professor Elm, because Oak refused to give him a pokédex or license. He had been unfair to Ashura because Ashura had refused to tell him about the pokémon cards. Professor Oak was now sure that the cards did help the trainer win the League Championships, but how could he prove that?  
  
Ashura walked through the woods on his way to the Aqua Islands. He wanted to win the Aqua League Championships too, and he was not going to be beaten by Veronica, the snob who currently was the champion. Gary secretly followed him. Ashura waited until he was next to a waterfall before pulling out his key. "Key that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form before me! Your master under the seal of contract, Ashura commands you, release!" Ashura's black staff appeared as he pulled out a card. "Pidgeot!" Ashura's eyes turned blank as black energy wrapped around him and he reformed into a Pidgeot. Gary stared. Gizelle stared also.  
  
"Alex can turn into pokémon?" shouted Gary. Gizelle looked perplexed for a minute. Then she frowned. "That's Ash." She said. Geo-chan nodded. "What do you mean?" asked Gary. "That's Ash. Nobody else has pokémon cards. Besides, that pokémon you fought earlier was Pika-chan! Ash's guardian pokémon!" Gizelle cried.  
Gary stared. "How can that be? Alex doesn't look a thing like Ash! He has red hair and green eyes! Ash has black hair and brown eyes! Besides, Ash doesn't have any pokémon!" Gizelle shook her head. "Geo-chan told me that one of Destiny's attacks is transform. Ash could have easily transformed into someone else. Also, Ash's cards and pokémon are interchangeable. Remember Persiaisha? You told me Ash turned her into a card! That means he can turn cards into pokémon and pokémon into cards! He's undefeatable!"  
Gary and Gizelle stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Gary voiced his opinions. "Well, what are we going to do? We can't kill Ash, so unless we can capture him…" Geo-chan laughed. "Even if you got close to the card master, which is highly unlikely, he can summon a card in a moment's notice. Unless you capture the legendary birds, you don't have a chance!"   
"Why?" asked Gizelle. Geo-chan rolled his eyes. "Haven't you heard? Ash is Destiny, right? Well, Destiny is the youngest of the legendary birds! He won't fight his older siblings! There's the solution to your problem!" Geo-chan was very confident. Gary wasn't so sure. He remembered what the ancient legend had said. If he tried to capture the legendary birds, they would probably try to destroy the world again. He wasn't sure he was ready to risk that.  
Just then, Gary's cell phone rang. "Yes?" he asked. Professor Oak's voice was heard. "Gary, I just got a shipment of new pokémon! Do you want to take a look?"  
"Cool!" said Gary. "Let's go!" Gary and Gizelle climbed onto Gary's Pidgeot and took off. They arrived in Pallet Town a few minutes later. Gary ran straight to Professor Oak's lab.  
Professor Oak held up three poke balls. The first one was blue-and-white instead of red-and-white, the second one was like a normal poke ball except there was a poison symbol on the top, and the last one was green-and-black. Gary opened the first one. Out popped a silver-blue pokémon. Gary pointed his pokédex at it.  
Name: Frost Pokémon# 415  
Type: Water/Ice  
Description: This is a distant relative of Seel and Dewgong. It is only found in the far reaches of the Ice Caverns. Less than 5 have ever been captured because they cannot stand temperatures over -40°F.   
Attacks: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Surf, Powdery Snow, Ice Punch, Whirlpool, Freeze Tide, and Hydro Pump  
  
The second poke ball contained a Toxcin. This was the evolution of Muk, with the attacks Sludge Bomb, Sludge Punch, Toxic, Smog, Smokescreen, Poison Gas, Sludge, and Poison Spray.  
  
The last poke ball seemed empty when Gary opened it. Then, he saw a turtle sitting on the floor next to his feet. Gary stared for a second before pointing his pokédex at it.  
Name: Tortuga Pokédex# 436  
Type: Ground/Grass  
Description: This creature is distantly related to a Squirtle. It prefers to live on land and never goes near water if it can help it.   
Attacks: Sand Storm, Dig, Skull Bash, Leech Seed, Bite, Sand Attack, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, and Absorb.  
  
"Thanks a lot, gramps!" said Gary. "With all of these new pokémon, I can beat Ash for sure! He's going to be so jealous!" *Oh am I? * Thought Ashura. *Fool. I already have all of those pokémon. I just don't use my new ones out in public. * Gary went outside to train and find Gizelle.  
After months of training and searching, Ash was still nowhere to be found. Finally, Gary heard a rumor about a stranger at the Aqua League. He informed Gizelle and they set off for the Aqua Islands together. This might just be Ash. Of course, they weren't sure, but it was a chance. And since they had already scoured Johto, Kanto, and the Orange Islands, it might not be a bad idea.  
Now let's see what Ashura has been doing these past months…  
  
Orange fire flashed across Ashura's body. He was hit full force by a Fire Blast. Gasping in pain, Ash managed to summon Gyrados. He felt the familiar transformation take place as he hit Charizard with a Hydro Pump. Charizard dropped to the ground as Ashura quickly ran over. "Are you okay, Charizard?" he asked. The fire lizard managed to nod before fainting. Ashura recalled Charizard and sent him to the regeneration machine, where he was quickly healed.  
Outside, the three legendary birds watched their little brother practice. (He's getting better.) said Zapdos. Moltres agreed. (But he still needs to practice so he can beat Gary Oak!) said Articuno. The three birds nodded, before separating and going back to their respective islands.   
Ashura shook his head. He was sure his older siblings had better things to do than to watch him battle all the time, but if they wished to watch he wouldn't drive them away. Ashura's skills and prowess had improved at the same rate as his pokémon's, so they were still evenly matched.  
Ashura traveled the length and breadth of the Aqua Islands. He had four of the six badges. The six badges a trainer had to get consisted of the Marine badge, the Tempest badge, the Typhoon badge, the Surf badge, the Hurricane badge, and the Lightning badge. Ashura already had Marine, Tempest, Typhoon, and Surf, but he needed Hurricane and Lightning. He was getting pretty confident of himself.  
Ashura paused in front of the Crimson City gym. He could beat the gym leader, he was sure of that. He paused suddenly, feeling a faint sense of danger. He shook it off quickly. He shouldn't be so worried. After all, he could take them on with no problem at all.  
The leader of the Crimson city gym, Cassandra, used psychic types. Ashura was sure his ghosts could more than take her on, so he headed inside Cassandra was sitting on a black throne, next to a table with a deck of tarot cards on it. "You wish to challenge me?" she asked. Ashura nodded and Cassandra threw out her first pokémon, Hypno. Ashura pulled a poke ball out and released Haunter.   
The battle started off with Haunter using Hypnosis on Hypno, followed by dream eater, which knocked it out. Haunter was taken out by Alakazam, who get beaten by Gengar. Finally, it was down to Gengar vs. Espeon. *Gengar, use your Confuse Ray! * Shouted Ashura telepathically. Gengar nodded and confused the Espeon, which hurt itself in its confusion. *Now use Curse! * Espeon was cursed and fainted.  
"All right, I get the Hurricane badge!" shouted Ashura excitedly Cassandra sighed and handed him the badge. Ashura headed outside and decided to go to Scarlet City to get the Lightning Badge.  
Ashura used Alakazam to teleport to Scarlet City, where he found the gym with relative ease. Since it was around 8:00 P.M. at night, Ashura booked a room in the pokémon center and spent the night there. The next morning, Ash woke up and headed for the gym. Inside, he saw a blond-haired giant with camouflage clothing on. He looked very tough. Ash swallowed and went up to him.  
"I challenge you for a lightning badge!" he said. The guy turned around and laughed. "All right, I, Major Clarence, leader of the Scarlet City gym, accept your challenge!" he said. "Electrode, go!" The Electrode popped out of its poke ball and growled at Ashura. Ashura smiled. "Sandslash, go!" The spiky porcupine pokémon appeared and shot a Sand Attack at the Electrode, followed by Dig. Electrode used Swift, since it never misses, but was taken out by Dig when Sandslash reappeared.  
"Electrode, return! Magneton, go!" shouted Clarence. *Sandslash, Fury Swipes followed by Earthquake! * Sandslash Fury Swiped the Magneton, who used Thunder against him, but it had no effect. Then, Sandslash lured Magneton onto the ground, where it was struck by a devastating earthquake and fainted. Maj. Clarence's jaw dropped as he stared at Ashura. Finally, he said "Very well. Since you have beaten me, here is the Lightning Badge." Ashura took the badge and left the gym.  
A week later…  
Ashura had headed to the Aqua League headquarters to challenge the current champion, a girl named Veronica, who had several normal-type pokémon including a Milktank, who nobody could beat. Ashura was sure that he could beat Veronica, but he was going to be cautious first. In his hotel, Ash looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head. It was time for another change. His red hair turned into black spikes, and his green eyes turned golden. His outfit changed into black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with a golden vest and cape. Ash grinned. Gary would think a ghost was back from the dead when he saw him.  
Ashura's first challenge at the Aqua League was against a girl name Melanie, on the water field. Melanie sent out Kingler, so Ashura countered with Chinchou. (The little electric/water type fish from gold and silver.) Kingler used bubble, so Ashura told Chinchou to use Hydro Thunder. The Kingler immediately fainted, as did the Horsea and Seadra that followed. Ashura smiled coldly and headed back to his hotel.  
The next day, Ashura fought John at the Ice Field. John's Arcanine had melted all this ice, but John had forgotten that Pika-chan knew how to fly. Pika-chan had used Thunder and easily sent all of his pokémon to the center. The day after, Ash fought Leslie on the flying field, where Pidgeot reined supreme. And after that, Hellgar (Houndoom) had easily beaten all her grass-type opponents at the grass field.  
Ashura was making a name for himself, and he knew it. He was simply biding his time, and waiting for Gary and Gizelle to discover him. Soon, revenge would be at hand, and he would personally execute those two for being disturbances too long. Ashura smiled coldly as he sat in the darkness of his room and waited…  
  
Back to Gary and Gizelle…  
Gary and Gizelle were currently traveling through the islands. Gary had brought his new pokémon with him, and was looking forward to beating Ash. Unbeknownst to them, Ashura watched their every move with gleaming eyes, waiting for them to separate, so he could wreak personal vengeance on them one at a time.  
Ashura smiled as he beat down yet another challenger. Another two wins and he would be able to fight and conquer Veronica, the stuck-up snob who was the current champion. Ashura casually reached for his bottle of water and took a sip, watching Veronica with amusement. She had just beaten a young boy's rattata and sentret, nothing to brag about, but she acted like it was everything to her. Well, Ashura was determined to make her lose her high-and-mighty ways, and soon.  
Gary and Gizelle arrived on Russet Island, where the League Championships were held. They scanned the crowd, looking for Ash, but they didn't see him. Just then, the spotlights went on and the battle started. "Today, we have a match between Veronica, the Champion of the Aqua League, and the trainer Ashura from New Bark!" Ashura smiled as Pidgeot scanned the crowd, searching for Gary and Gizelle. Just then, Veronica threw out her first pokémon.  
"Clefairy, go! Metronome!" shouted Veronica in a prissy voice. Ashura secretly grimaced and said, "Go, Bulbasaur!" The small plant dinosaur appeared and focused its attention on its rival, the white flying thing. Just then, Clefairy started moving its fingers back and forth in its metronome attack. *Bulbasaur, evade and Solarbeam! * Shouted Ashura. Bulbasaur nodded and dodged the Whirlwind thrown at him, and countered with a Solarbeam to the Clefairy. Clefairy dropped to the ground with a broken wing and tried to Pound Bulbasaur. Unfortunately, it was not successful. Bulbasaur shot out Leech Seed next, and drained the Clefairy so it was unable to battle.  
"This round goes to Bulbasaur!" shouted the referee, waving a purple flag to indicate that Clefairy was down. Veronica frowned. "Jigglypuff, go!" The singing balloon appeared and started to sing. *Bulbasaur, use your razor leaf!* Bulbasaur immediately shot Razor Leaf at the Jigglypuff, which cut it up quite nicely. *Now, use Tackle!* the jigglypuff was tackled to the ground, and it also fainted.  
Veronica frowned. "Stanler, go!" she shouted. The reindeer-like pokémon appeared and charge at Bulbasaur, who fired Poison Powder into its eyes. "Aargh! Stanler, Confuse Ray!" Bulbasaur became confused. *Return, Bulbasaur* said Ashura. The pokémon was quickly recalled. Ashura thought for a moment before reaching for another ball. "Kadabra, go!" The psychic pokémon popped out. *Kadabra, psybeam followed by psychic!* Kadabra psybeamed the Stanler, which confused it, and used Psychic next to knock it out. Ashura smiled. Veronica was getting a little worried.  
"Stanler, return! Furret, go!" cried Veronica. Furret, the evolution of Sentret, appeared in the ring and proceeded to use Slam on Kadabra followed by Fury Swipes. *Kadabra, recover.* Kadabra used recover to heal itself, followed by Seismic Toss, and ended with a Mega Punch. Veronica's Furret was easily knocked out.  
Veronica was getting kind of desperate by now. "Milktank, go! Attract!" Since Kadabra was a boy, it fell in love with Milktank and was unable to battle. The same fate befell Squirtle and Charizard. Finally, Ashura pulled out his secret weapon. His female Falcon, Pidgeot. Pidgeot shot into the sky and came back down with devastating speed. She hit Milktank dead on and fainted her. Veronica fumed and threw out Clefable, who was also taken out. Since Clefable was her last pokémon, Ashura won the round. "I win!" shouted Ashura gleefully. Veronica frowned and burst into tears, but it didn't do any good.  
Ashura was inaugurated as the new League Champion. He smiled as he fingered his badges. Just then, a smoke bomb exploded and two familiar voices could be heard.   
Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie! James!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, that's right!  
  
Ashura rolled his eyes. Team Rocket. This particular pair was widely regarded as nothing but a joke. Gary and Gizelle also stared. Team Rocket grabbed the flame of Moltres that was standing above the stadium. Ashura frowned. He was not going to let the symbol of the League be stolen by some petty thieves. As they brandished the torch, several trainers screamed and ran. Ashura decided to take matters into his own hands before they seriously damaged something.  
  
Gary and Gizelle backed away from the torch-carrying robot. Just then, a person dressed in black and gold leap down from the stage. It was Ash! Gary and Gizelle stared as he leapt in front of the machine. They covered their eyes and hoped that he would die and it would be over soon.  
  
Ashura looked at them with scorn. Jessie got mad and threw a burst of flame at him. Ashura grinned as it passed right through his body. Jessie and James stared, before they threw another burst of flame at him. Ashura decided to get serious. He closed his eyes and summoned the Moltres card. In an instant, the mighty bird of fire appeared and chased away Team Rocket. Ashura laughed as Moltres flew back to him and went inside a poke ball.  
"T-that was most impressive." Said the president of the league. "How on earth did you manage to capture Moltres?" Ash shrugged. "I caught her sometime during my journey, but I've had her for a very long time. I didn't want to see the symbol of the League destroyed." Even Gary and Gizelle were impressed, though they were fuming inside. Gary and Gizelle decided that the best thing to do would be to try and kill Ash again.  
Ashura spotted Gary and Gizelle skulking on the edge of the crowd. He guessed that they were jealous. Well, that was reasonable. After all, he had defeated Gary at the Johto League Championships and Gizelle before him. Of course, he hadn't suspected they would try to kill him again, but that was within the bounds of possibility. There was only one thing to do. Attack them before they attacked him.  
  
Gary woke up in his hotel room to find the hotel on fire. *Gizelle, where are you? Who started this fire? How do we get out of here? My pokémon! I'll kill the bastard who did this!* A million questions raced through his mind, but his first goal was to get out of there. Gary quickly released Gyrados and cut a path through the raging flames. When he got outside, he couldn't find Gizelle anywhere. He started to get worried.  
  
Ashura laughed as he stared at the unconscious girl. She was so weak. Nearby, Pika-chan was beating up Geo-chan rather nicely. Ashura removed his dagger from his belt and walked over to her. Narrowing his eyes, he positioned the blade over her throat. Just then, a flash of fire appeared and nearly knocked him over.  
Ash looked up to see Gary in the doorway. Inwardly cursing, he threw out Articuno and Zapdos. *Play with him.* said Ash. The two birds nodded their heads and proceeded to chase Gary out. Pika-chan had finished fighting Geo-chan and the latter was near dead. Ashura smirked evilly. A few minutes later, you could hear the slow drip drip of blood falling to the floor.  
Ash stalked Gary for days. Of course, Gary didn't know he was being followed. If he did know, he would have freaked out already. Ash regarded Gary coolly with his golden eyes and stared up at the sky. It was the beginning of the month, and there was a new moon. The ancient legends stated that if you killed your foe on the night of the new moon, his pokémon would be too confused to resist and would obey you unconditionally. Of course, Ash didn't care much about Gary's pokémon, but on the night of the new moon, there wouldn't be any light for Gary to see by, so there would be no way for him to avoid death.  
Ashura followed Gary to Oak's laboratory. Suddenly, he smiled strangely. He had a devious plan to lure Gary out and to his death. Ash smiled as black energy wrapped around his body. When he reappeared, he was an Umbreon, the moonlight pokémon, red-gold markings showing up clearly in the moonlight.  
  
Gary was awakened by Professor Oak's shout. Looking outside, he saw a lone Umbreon. It seemed like a male. If it was, he could breed it against his female Umbreon to get an Eevee! Gary ran outside in his pajamas, one hand clutching his poke belt. Within minutes, he was chasing the Umbreon towards the edge of town.  
  
Ashura smiled as he lured Gary towards the hidden cliff. Just a little more…there! Gary was nearly at the end of the cliff. That annoying guy had attacked him with his Alakazam, but since dark types were immune to psychic attacks, he had survived unscathed. Ashura howled with glee as Gary plunged to his apparent death.  
  
Gary felt himself slipping…He quickly pulled out Pidgeot and rode it to safety. Then, he saw the Umbreon sitting on a rock. His anger overcame him and he sent out all his pokémon to attack it. They did, and the Umbreon seemed to faint.   
  
Ashura grimaced as pain ripped through his body. His eyes clouded over and he fainted. Just then, Pika-chan arrived in the nick of time. She turned into Pikachu and zapped the Pidgeot. Then, she sprinkled Revive on Ashura, who stirred. Gary watched all of this with surprise.  
Ashura opened his eyes and saw Pika-chan looking at him worriedly and Gary looking shocked. He growled as he launched a Confuse Ray at Gary, followed by a Crunch and a Faint Attack. Gary passed out from blood loss. Ashura frowned a bit, but decided to get rid of him right now. He turned back into a human as the Umbreon card wore off. Then, he pulled a golden dagger out of his subspace pocket and proceeded to stab Gary through the heart.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Ashura "discovered" Gary's body, which drove Gizelle into fits of rage. They found the murder weapon, a switchblade with Gary's fingerprints on it at the scene of the crime. Next to it was a note that said: My dear Gizelle, I wish there was some other way around this, but I am a hunted man. Better end my life myself than to get killed by some hired assassin. I love you lots. Gary Oak.  
  
Since it was obviously suicide, the police did not care to investigate further. If they had though, they would have discovered a chilling fact. Gary was too suave to do something like this, but they did not credit that. They should have known something though. Never cross Ashura's path, or the consequences will be dire.  
  
Ashura opened his eyes as he stared at a furious Gizelle. "So you have returned from the dead, hmm?" There was smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils. She looked ready to kill him, and there was a crazed look in her eyes. In one hand she held a kitchen knife, in the other hand a poke ball containing a monstrous Scyther.  
Ashura looked at her coolly. As Gizelle raised the knife over her head, a gust of wind knocked her over. She looked up to see Ash's Fearow perched on the rafters, regarding her with a look of contempt. Just then, uniformed Jennies burst in through the door. "Gizelle Stone, you're under arrest. Anything you say can be used against you at your trial. You have the right to remain silent. Growlithes, get her!" The police puppies raced in and surrounded Gizelle, who was taken to the station.  
  
That night, a small, brown, pokémon crawled through the ventilation slots in search of Gizelle. It was Geo-chan, the Geodude that had originally guarded the Johto card set. It hadn't ever abandoned Gizelle, and it wasn't going to do so now. Geo-chan crept up behind the guards and used an Explosion attack, which fainted them. Then it followed with Earthquake, and the foundations of the prison rocked. Finally, it used Ember to free Gizelle from her cell.  
"Geo-chan?" asked Gizelle, looking up in wonderment. The small creature nodded and pointed to a hole. Gizelle followed silently and the crept away under the cover of night. When the guards who had been hit by explosion awakened, it was way too late. Gizelle Stone was gone, and there was no trace of her whereabouts anywhere.  
  
Ashura inwardly cursed as he fought off yet another annoying fan. For goodness sakes, he had only won two tournaments, and now he literally had to beat girls off with a stick. It was so annoying. Of course, he also had a different problem to pursue. How had Gizelle come back from the dead? Pika-chan was also very puzzled.  
Just then, a small, silver pokémon dashed by. Ashura chased after it on Rapidash, leaving several girls behind in a cloud of dust. When he got close to it, Ashura whipped out his staff and proceeded to turn it into a card. When it returned to his hand, he nearly gasped in shock. The card was a definite sign that Gizelle was demon-possessed.  
Pika-chan gasped too. They stared at the card. On the front was the picture of a silver goat-like pokémon with black horns. And below it were inscribed two words. The Destroyer.   
"The Destroyer can destroy other pokémon-and bring them back to life." Said Pika-chan. Ashura sighed. Soon, he would have to confront Gizelle again. He tucked the Destroyer inside his pocket and turned away. "However, there is a price to pay." Said Pika-chan softly. "If the one whom the Destroyer has possessed cannot fulfill their mission within a week, they will truly die and they will not be given another chance for revenge.  
The next day…  
Ashura hadn't seen Gizelle yet, but he knew she was watching him. And he didn't like that. Ashura commanded Haunter to sweep the area and see if there were any auras around. After much searching, Haunter discovered Gizelle in a bush. Haunter Licked Gizelle, which paralyzed her, and headed of to find Ashura.  
Ashura beamed at Haunter and rewarded it with a treat. Then, Pika-chan used her thunder wave to further ensure that Gizelle would not be moving for a while. Two guards were placed around Gizelle-Bulbasaur and Squirtle. They were both good against rock and ground type pokémon, what Gizelle was expected to have.  
Gizelle inwardly cursed. *Damn that Ash! Who does he think he is? * Ashura smirked as he watched her. Soon, she began to twitch and he knew that thunder wave was wearing off. Ashura quickly summoned Arbok, who used Glare to keep her still. That night, the quarter moon rose.  
Ashura smiled. On the night of the full moon, the spell the Destroyer had placed on Gizelle would wear off and she would be rendered helpless. Ashura plotted to kill her. In between watching her and training, Ashura managed to sharpen his sword to a gleaming point. All was ready.  
  
On the night of the full moon, Ash quietly untied her. Glare had worn off gradually, as did Stun Spore, Thunder Wave, and Slam. Gizelle fell to the floor in a heap and cried silently. She knew only too well what fate awaited her. Ash led her to the alter, where she succumbed after a prolonged struggle. Ash started to chant softly.  
"O key that hides the powers of darkness, with the power of Light combine,  
Together form the spirit of shadow, the child of magic and mystery divine,  
Then the birds will cease their crying, and the fish shall calm the sea,  
Destroyer, Creator, and Transformer together, grant thy power unto me!"  
  
As soon as Ashura had finished chanting, magic wove around his body. When it cleared, Destiny was standing in front of Gizelle, wielding a different staff. This one was black, covered with millions of multicolored stars and topped with a silver moon surmounted by 6 stars. His laughter echoed through the woods. The sword and dagger set at his waist changed too. The sword now had a black blade and a golden hilt studded with multicolored stones. The dagger had the same basic design.  
Gizelle stared. Destiny's wings had turned night-black studded with hundreds of stars. His golden armor had also turned black, covered with stars in a swirl pattern. His golden eyes had changed color, now they were black with lights dancing in them. Gizelle was obviously freaked out.  
Ash slowly raised his sword above her body…  
  
Hehehe! Cliffhanger! You had better review or I won't write the next part! I need at least 5 more reviews! 


	6. chapter 6

Here's part 6! Come one, review! I hate people not reviewing (sob). Please!   
Okay, on to the other stuff. I do not own pokémon. (Did you think I did?) I only own Destiny, other new pokémon, new attacks, the pokémon cards. If you use new attacks/pokémon without my permission, I will flame you! So Gary is dead, Gizelle was dead but came back to life and is currently in trouble. Ashura has a new form, a new staff, and a new deck of cards. What happens now?  
  
Gizelle sniffled and backed as far away from Ashura as possible, who glanced at her with a strange look in his eyes. "Now you will receive your due!" shouted Ashura. Gizelle backed away again and closed her eyes. Ashura slowly smiled, as Gizelle turned pale. Just then, pure black magic shot from his staff and surrounded her. When the light cleared, there was nothing left. Ashura laughed. "I love that move. Time Warp completion." Serebii smiled also and purred. (If you can imagine that.)  
Ashura's next target was Professor Oak. It was he who had helped Gary capture Ash's siblings, Articuno and Zapdos. He had also refused to give Ashura his license after he found out that Ashura was the pokémon card captor. He had become even more indignant when Ashura had become Card Master. Later, he had even bailed Gary out of jail and cared for his pokémon. He had even provided Gary with brand new rare pokémon! That was enough to drive Ashura up the wall.  
Ashura floated above the fence around Oak's lab. He smiled as he stared at all the pokémon that lived there. Most of them were sleeping, except for a few nocturnal pokémon. Ashura quickly pulled his staff out from behind his back and sent a powerful blast of fire at all the security cameras, melting them to nothing.  
Professor Oak looked up startled, as all his security screens turned red-orange. Just then, he wrinkled his nose. He smelled smoke! Was something burning? Professor Oak ran outside as he watched with horror. Many of the fences were in flames and wild pokémon were running around all over the place! He was about to search for the source of the commotion when he spotted a figure in the shadows.  
Professor Oak stared as the figure stepped out of the shadows. "Ash?" he asked. Ashura regarded him coolly with golden eyes. "No. Ash is dead." He said. "Then who are you?" asked Professor Oak. "I refuse to answer that question! All you need to know is that I have a grudge against you! Articuno, Zapdos, go!" The two legendary birds commenced attacking Professor Oak with much enthusiasm, since he had tried to experiment on them.  
In a few minutes, there was a frozen and badly zapped Professor Oak lying in a puddle of blood. He was dead. Ashura quietly spread his wings and transformed back into Destiny. Soon, he was back in his lair on Ice Island. "Orange League, Aqua League, Johto League. Maybe I should try the Indigo League as well." Ash considered that for a moment, before deciding against it. After all, he would probably scare them to death if he showed up. (Come on, I already had Ash fight in the indigo league in Final Test! Too many people use this one!)  
From then on, Ashura's life was good. Now he didn't need anybody. He only needed Pika-chan and all of his pokémon and cards. He didn't expect anyone else to come after him. All in all, life was fine, and nobody was bothering him, so he just stayed away from everybody else.   
  
The end! Was this too sappy/weak for your taste? Would you like a sequel? If yes, please review and write that in or e-mail me at sailorsun_charmander@yahoo.com! 


End file.
